


Officer Dick Grayson and Criminal Jason Todd drabbles

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bruce Has Issues, Clark is a cool mom, Cop Dick Grayson, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Jason Todd, Dick is done with Jason, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Jason is a Dork, Law Breaker Jason Todd, M/M, Officer Dick Grayson, Police, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Tim Needs Sleep, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Dick Grayson is a rookie to the Gotham city police. In this AU, was never adopted by Bruce Wayne, instead being left in foster care after his parents died, where he remained until he turned 18. He somehow made his way back to Gotham, where he trained to be an officer vowing to bring justice to all those who deserve it. On his agenda, meeting Jason was never part of the plan.</p><p>Jason Todd is the son of Gotham ellite billionare Bruce Wayne. From his adolescent years, he's been in and out of trouble with law enforcment to the point he knows all of their names. Bruce's money, and his ever present charm is what keeps him out of jail for any period of time. After all, bribes are easy when most of Gotham PD is dirty. He's a heart breaker, and what Jason want's - he gets. So when he meets Dick Grayson one fateful day, and the cop doesn't accept bribes or fall to his flattering words Jason is intrigued and he vows to claim the blue eyed, dark haired cop's heart as his own if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memorable Meetings

Dick sat in the cafe, sipping the hot coffee as he stared out the glass planed window. Call him old fashioned, or a walking cliche, or whatever else but the rookie officer enjoyed donuts and coffee. Gotham was pretty in places, he had to admit - where the upperclass lived or stayed around. Besides the five whole blocks of nice stores, and well dressed people the rest of it was the grimy underworld no one wanted to acknowledge. 

  
Dick did though. He saw it, and he despied it. He hated how criminals walked free, and people looked the other way and pretended they saw nothing. The once beautiful, and safe city deserved justice. As he started out the window, he took another sip of the hot liquid, burning any remaing tastebuds he had. He was a happy person, a kind person usually, but he needed to be needed. He had to have a purpose, and being a cop in this city was his purpose.

He stopped mid sip as a figure ran past. Well not a figure - a man. His gait was confident, each step he took was sure and well placed. Dick smiled softly, it was good to see people exercising. Not that the man needed it, he was well beyond fit. His biceps flexing agasinst the tight shirt he wore, and Dick just about drooled over the tan skin peeking out from his clothing. He manuvered through the pedistrians like he was playing football. Dodging, and spinning around people as if his run was a game.  
  
A shout broke Dick from his fantasing over the man. " _Stop!_ " Stop? Stop. An old, and quite overweight cop was chasing the man, and  _oh_ he wasn't exercising, he was resisting arrest. Dick sighed, of course he was. Standing up, he waved an apoligy to the waitress before bolting out of the cafe. 

 

* * *

 

"Okay ow! _OW_! Jesus Christ man, you got me, fuck that hurts. Damn, do you mind? Look I'll give you $100 if you let me go." The man pinned against the brick wall complained as Dick pinned his arm tightly up against his back. "No I don't mind, and I don't take bribes." He said sourly, purposly twisting it up tighter earning another yelp of pain from the man under him. "Seriously isn't this like police brutality or somethin?" he argued and Dick rolled his eyes. "Maybe, if I was a cop on duty." He retorted, "Right now it's just either a citizen arrest or a angry citizen - you did trip me after all."  
  
The man snickered, "Aw come on, I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault you tripped over-" Dick shoved him harder against the wall to cut him off. He looked up as the other cop came up, out of breath and sweating the man's groan of disgust matched Dick's thought. "Thanks kid." the man panted, wiping sweat off his forehead and Dick fought the urge to make a face. "No problem." he responded as the cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the criminals wrists.   
  
The man made a face as the cop grabbed him. "Do you mind? I actually care about my appearence." he stated voice scornful. The cop kicked his shins and he grunted in pain. "Screw you." he spat back glaring at the cop. Dick coughed to cover his laughter, "Can I ask why you were chasing him?" he questioned and the cop shrugged. "Caught him trying to buy coke on 12th." he said and the dark haired man rolled his eyes. "As if any charges are going to stick. I don't have anything on me, and it's my word agaisnt yours Smith. Besides, I could bail myself out with out my bank account breaking a sweat." he retorted with a scoff. 

The cop, Smith, glared back at him. "Sure whatever you say Jason."  He said pulling on his elbow, "Let's go."  Jason scoffed, glaring back at Dick, "You know, you really should of took that $100. Could of took you out on a date also," He stated with a wink, a smug smile on his lips and Dick felt his cheeks grow hot.  
  
"I don't date criminals." He retorted, and Jason beamed at the reaction. "Yeah, we'll see. I look forward to seeing you." He mused with another wink and Dick looked away, his cheeks burning hot. Jason's laughter filled the alley long after he had been took away.


	2. Powdered Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“I tried to bribe you with doughnuts to avoid getting arrested and it worked?”**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Set about half a month after Memorable Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of cocaine and marijuana and general sweetheart!Jason....  
> (No I didn't make a mistake. He is a bit sweet in this chapter)

 

Back against the cool brick, Jason stared up at the officer, eyes glinting in amusment. “Blue suits you. Brings out your eyes.” He said obviously proud with himself over the simple compliment. The dark haired officer rolled his eyes at the remarks, ignoring his words. He stood with his hands on slender hips, is one hand placed over the butt of the gun, facing the owner of the shop who had called in the break-in.

“Are you sure you don’t want to press charges?” He questioned, lips pressing together in a thin line as the older woman smiled at the man in blue. “Oh heavens no! JayBug didn’t mean any harm. I had told him he could come in whenever, I simply forgot. Memory isn’t so good anymore.” She replied tapping her temple with a soft laugh.

“He’s a good boy. Aren’t you Jay?” She crooned and Jason beamed up at the old lady, “Of course Mrs. Summers.” He said with a grin, and Dick rolled his eyes. ‘Good’ wouldn’t be exactly be the word he used to described Jason Todd. Criminal, villain, annoyance, hell even jackass, but ‘good’ is not a word he’d use.

Mrs. Summers beamed back, “Now Jason, take these and run along. Stay out of trouble. Don’t want to bother these nice officers any more than you already have tonight.” She said handing over a white paper bag, and if it wasn’t for the smell lifting from the bag and the shop they were outside, part of him wouldn’t hesitate to assume it was drugs.

Jason stood up, wiggling his hands in the tight cuffs and Dick sighed. Reluctantly he inserted the keys, removing the metal bracelets. “Shame, I thought they looked good on me.” He mused taking the bag, and the old woman lightly slapped his head. “Jason Todd! You have to much of Bruce in you!” She scolded, and Jason gently kissed the woman’s cheek.

“Then that explains why I am a sucker for your doughnuts.” He teased back, and Dick tightly pressed his lips together. “Well why don’t we let the nice lady go back to bed? I’ll give you a ride _home_.” He said through gritted teeth, and Jason grinned, “I call shotgun!” He sang and Dick fought back a scowl of annoyance.  
  
Jason gave the woman another kiss on her cheek, before biding a farewell. “You two be good now!” she called, and Dick fought the smile that threatened to show at the old womans kindess. “Yes Ma’am.” Jason responded, tipping an imaginary hat.

Walking back to the cruiser, he beamed at Dick. Lights on the police car dancing off his leather jacket. “If I thought the uniform looked good on you. I have to say - the lights look even better.” He mused and Dick scowled, the shutting of the door behind them made both of them turn their heads.

Dick took a few extra steps, getting in front of Jason he opened up the back door. Jason feigned disappointment. “But I called shotgun.” He mused in disappointment. Dick glared back, “I may not be able to arrest you on breaking and entering, but I can arrest you for the gram of marijuana you had on you.” He retorted

Jason pouted, lower lip sticking out. “Okay fine, fine.” He started, raising his hands up in surrender, “You have me, fair and square, but I just got these doughnuts and they are still warm and it’d be a shame if I went to jail and they just got thrown away.” He drew out his words, waving the paper bag in front of Dick’s face. He scowled, lifting his hand he caught hold of Jason’s wrist.

“Are you trying to bribe me? Again? With doughnuts?” He questioned, and Jason stopped at that, perhaps realizing how cliché and ridiculous his plan was. “Maybe?” He responded, voice raising at the end of the question and Dick let out a sigh, dropping his hand, he raised his own to rub the base of his nose.  Taking a deep breath, he exhaled in a loud sigh before snatching the paper bag from Jason.

“Get the fuck out of my sight Todd.” He snapped, and Jason blinked in surprise. “That worked? You turned down $100....but...you took the doughnuts?” He echoed softly and Dick scowled. “Now. Before I change my mind.”  he warned and Jason gigled then, “You are a walking cliché Officer. I love it.” He winked, walking backwards he jammed his thumbs into the front pockets of his pants.

“I’ll see you around Grayson.” He cooed and Dick sighed, before slamming the back door of the car. “I mean it _JayBug_ ,” he said cooly, voice low in threat. “Get out of my sight.” Jason laughed again, before he gave a mock salute, "Whatever you say Officer." He mused before he turned and walked off, whistling a playful tune. 

Dick sighed, leaning agaisnt the cruiser, he silently cursed himself for letting Jason go, he really shouldn’t have. Dick opened the bag, reaching out he pulled out a chocolate frosted one, an assorted amount of sprinkles on top. A small smile spread across his lips as he sank his teeth into the pastry, flavor flooding his mouth. However a frown quickly replaced it as he noticed the small packages containing the crystalion white substance. He groaned in annoyance, leaning his head onto the cool metal of the car before he lifted it, “JAY-SON!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason was already a few blocks away, he had broke into a quick jog as soon as he had been out of sight. He knew it wouldn't take long for the cop to find the 'surprise' in the bag and he wasn't risking sticking around. A light sheen of sweat had broke on his forehad from his sudden run. He grinned up at the moon and stars, they were mostly hidden by clouds and the lights of the city.   
  
He walked like that, eyes skyward for a few mintues until a shout broke his focus. His name, drawn out and obviously quite pissed. He broke into giggles as he heard the sirens, he ducked into the alleyway as the cop car passed him. A grin on his face, he watched the lights dissapear around the corner. Oh, he was going to have fun breaking the new officer. He was positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the sweet old lady actually a cocaine dealer? Or did Jason just somehow slip it in unseen? The world may never know. (I know.)
> 
> And yes the title was a joke on the coke and doughnuts. Obviously Dick loves sprinkle doughnuts though because who doesn't? Plus rainbow sprinkles *cough*gay*cough*


	3. Window to the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“K so I know this looks bad you know me standin over this guy who is beaten to a bloody pulp but let me explain - this asshole not only beats his girlfriend, he kicked a _dog_. I mean a dog man. The dog and Harley didn’t do nothing to him.” **
> 
> Set about a month after Powdered Doughnuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of abuse, and a bit of blood. Also Damian has feelings? and is sweet to puppies?

Hands raised in caution, Jason shoots the cops a cheeky smile before turning and spitting out blood from his mouth. Blood dripped down from his nose, and a gash was clear above his eyebrow. His hands were bruised and bloody, knuckles cut open from the fight. As bad as he looked, the man at his feet looked worse. Face bloody, and swollen beyond recoginzation, bruises were all ready starting to form on the skin they could see. His nose was crooked, a stream of red still flowing from it.

  
The paramedics hesitated behind the line of officers, hesitating to move forward upon seeing the damage the man had done with only his hands. The one officer sighed, moving forward he pulled out the pair of handcuffs, grabbing Jason by the shoulder he pulled his arms behind his back, slapping the cuffs on. Upon hearing the metal closing, the paramedics rushed forward to tend to the other man. Jason was paraded past, blood still dripping down his face, until they reached the cars.

The cop shoved him up against it, and with a grunt Jason turned to smile loosley. “So…” he started but the cop raised his hand, “Don’t. Just…what the fuck? Explain why the hell you did _that_ to the guy? What could he of possibly done to deserve that?”

“A dog.” Jason blurted out and the officer raised an eyebrow, “A dog?” He echoed and Jason nodded his head, he winced, and then spat out more blood. “Yeah, Grayson. He hurt a dog. I mean it’s no secret he hits his girlfriend sometimes, but Harley won’t do anything about it. I mean I can’t stop him if she won’t step up, but he kicked a fucking dog man. A dog. I mean….a dog. The dog was just walking past. I saw it okay? That asshole just hauled off and started kicking the dog. I mean who does that? It didn’t do anything man.” He said softly, and for once Dick wondered if maybe, just maybe Jason was human.

  
His eyes were sad, staring up longingly at the officer through long eyelashes. “You beat the man that bad because he….kicked a dog?” He repeated, and Jason nodded again. “Yeah, I mean wouldn’t you? I mean Harley is a sweet girl, she doesn’t deserve him.” He paused, spitting out more blood, tounge flicking out to touch the gash on his lower lip before he continued. “She doesn’t deserve the abuse. No one does, I mean I knew he was a douchebag but who the fuck kicks a dog that isn’t doing anything? He needed punishment.” He stated sourly, and Dick sighed then.

  
“That still doesn’t….you can’t just do that. Call the cops? Call animal control? Doesn’t matter - you can’t…just ‘punish’ people.” Dick said slowly, sounding out each word in his mouth. Jason shrugged. “If I had called someone….they would of took the dog away. The dog would of been punished and he didn’t do anything.” He said voice shaking, with what Dick didnt know. Dick sighed yet again, “Look Jason, you can’t just-” Jason cut him off shaking his head,

  
“You don’t understand! You are a fucking cop. You are more focused on taking care of things people want, than taking care of the things no one asks for. You take down the abuser but no one gives a damn about the victims or what happens after!” he shouted in frustration, “So I call the cops, or I call animal control. Where’s the proof he did it? Harley won’t stick up for herself or talk against him. The dog can’t talk. All that would happen is the dog gets took away to a death sentence, and he stays here to repeat the cycle later on. I mean sure I could talk, but like any of you would even listen to me. I have to act. If I don’t no one will.” he finished his rant, his voice lowering back to down normal level, his eyes flashing in frustration.

  
Dick had stayed silent, letting him burn himself out. “Are you done?” He questioned after a few moments of silence. A quick curt nod from Jason, and Dick’s lip twitched in a smile. This was indeed a side he had never seen with Jason, before he had always been the bratty rich kid who was more intersted in himself and flirting than any consequences.  
“Look Jason,” he started again, “You can’t break the law, to protect the law?” He said slowly, he then shook his head. “No, what I mean is breaking the law to protect someone, or something won’t work. Now you’re getting arrested, and he isn’t. If that dog gets picked up, he will still go to the pound. You didn’t do anything today that will last, except maybe get an assualt charge added to your file. You didn’t protect her, you didn’t protect the dog.”

  
Jason lips pressed together tightly, looking down guiltily as he got lectured. However his head suddenly snapped upwards glazing at something over Dick’s shoulder. His eyes lit up, posture changing as a delighted smile crossed his face. His legs bent, falling to his knees. “Hey boy!” He called ecstatically.

Dick turned, eyes landing on the adorkable puppy. The black puppies tail quivered, before it raced over towards Jason. Dick’s lips twitched into a smile as the puppy tripped over his own massive paws, sprawling onto his face before leaping back up unharmed and heading over to Jason. The puppy yipped in delight as he covered Jason’s face in sloppy kisses, Jason laughed trying to fend off the puppy’s tongue without the use of his hands. “Hey! Hey, cut it out-oh ew in the mouth! At least take me on a date first! Down boy, down, _off_.” He scolded harmlessly trying to detour the dog to no success.

  
Dick bent down, scooping up the wiggly ball of fur as Jason stood up. Jason cooed to the pup in Dick’s arm, and Dick had to admit seeing the man baby-talking to the puppy was quite amusing. As cute as it was though, he had to put an end to it.

  
“All right Jason, that’s enough. Come on.” He gestured, moving the wiggling mass to his hip he gestured to the open door. Jason’s smile disappeared, eyes shooting to the puppy. “Aw.” He breathed out softly, “Bye boy.” He said slowly, obviously drawing out the encounter. He shot Dick a pathetic look before ducking into the car. As Dick shut the door, he fought the urge to feel guilty. He hadn't _done_ anything wrong. He looked down at the puppy who was still wiggling in his arm, pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as he glazed up at the officer with a lopsided grin “Hey Grant, come here.” He called over the other officer, “I need a favor…"

* * *

 

“What in seven hells is that...that... _thing_?” Venom formed in the words as the teen glared at the puppy who was bounding around the apartment with his nose to the floor. “It’s a puppy. Our puppy.” Dick stated tugging off the coat, watching as the pup stopped to growl at the air condtioning unit before spinning in a circle and darting off to the next interesting thing

“I don’t want it.” The teen spat, and Dick scoffed. “Too bad. He’s ours.” The boy rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. " _Why?"_ he hissed watching the dog, a very pissed expression on his face and Dick rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Damian. You wanted a dog just two days ago." he commanded walking over to the fridge, he opened it pulling out a beer.   
  
Damian scowled, "Fine. What's his name?" He questioned, bending down to push away the dog as it started tugging at his pants. Dick stopped mid-drink. "Huh. Didn't think of that." He paused, Jason hadn't mentioned a name. "Guess he doesn't have one." he said with a shrug, turning back to the stove he pulled out a pan. "Titus."

Dick frowned softly, turning to look at Damian, "Huh?" he questioned, "Titus. His name. It's Titus." He said softly, sitting down on the floor he welcomed the puppy into his lap, scratching it's ear as it licked his chin. Dick turned, a smile spreading across his face. "Fine. His name is Titus."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss that was indeed Mr. J Jason beat the shit out of. Mostly because Jason deserves to beat him at least ONCE. Also Jason loves puppies (but who doesn't?) and so does Damian although he'd never admit it. BUT WAIT - why is Damian with Dick and not Bruce???


	4. Gotta Go Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cop: ur eyes are dilated, are u high?  
>  Me: officer your eyes dilate by 45% wen u see someone u love  
> Cop:  
> Me: *leans in for a kiss***
> 
> Set about a month after Window To The Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; None? Yeah. None. WOW that's a first I think.

Dick approached the car with his hand on his gun. The car was familiar, he had stopped already two times that week alone. A black Dodge Charger, the car had more than a few dents from where the owner had got reckless in his driving.

As he approached the tinted window rolled down, the driver was a young man. Skin tinted a gold tan, and eyes an emerald green sparkled with mischievousness as he looked up at Dick. He leaned back in his seat. A smug smirk playing on his lips. "Evening Officer. What can I do to help you tonight?"

Dick sighed irritably, "Do you know why I pulled you over?" He drawled in a monotone voice . The man grinned in response, "You mean, you didn't just want to see me Officer Grayson?" He spoke, raising his hand to his chest. At the pissed look the officer threw him, the man threw his head back and laughed. "Oh I don't know. It could be the fact I was doing a good 90, 95 miles per hour in a 40 zone? Or perhaps it was the street racing. That could of done it too. Or I mean it could of been-"

Dick held up a hand to silence him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I'm going to need your license and registration again, Mr. Todd." He said sourly, and the guy laughed, "Please, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Jason."

Dick scowled in annoyance, " _Fine_." He spat. "License and registration, _Jason_." He growled out through his teeth. Jason beamed up again, he reached into his pocket, laughing lightly when Dick tensed, and his hand tightened on his gun in response.

"Relax pretty boy, just getting my wallet. Unless you wanna grab it. Be careful with what you grab though, it might not be my wallet." Jason responded with a wink, and Dick rolled his eyes in disgust. He held out his hand curling his fingers in repeatedly demanding the mans license and registration again. Jason smiled, pulling out the worn leather wallet, placing it in the cops hand he leaned over reaching into the glovebox before he pulled out the registration for the car. He handed the worn paper over again, smiling up at the cop. Dick sighed in response, "Stay here." He commanded, and Jason beamed. "I wouldn't dream of running." He purred as Dick rolled his eyes, he turned walking back over to his car.

He didn't need to run the car or the owner. He already knew the car belonged to Bruce Wayne, and Jason had been arrested for possession of a controlled substance more than once, and he had been detained for a B&E but never charged, and had an assult chare. Not to mention the traffic tickets he had, including the half dozen tickets Dick had given him that month.

However Dick couldn't put off an arrest any longer. Being stopped numerous times for reckless driving, and not to mention the endangerment he had put others in with his driving that night. He sighed, setting the wallet and registration in the car.

He walked back over to the black car. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car." Dick replied coolly, and Jason pouted his lower lip protruding out. "Aww why?" He questioned glazing up at the man in uniform.

Dick sighed in annoyance, "Please step out of the car." He repeated, and Jason sighed before obeying. Unbuckling, he opened up the door and stood up.

Dick swallowed as he looked up at the man who towered over him. Jason grinned down at him, he slipped his thumb into his front pockets as he looked at the officer. "Well?" He asked in amusement, "Do you plan on doing something, or do you plan on just drooling over me?" Jason asked in amusement, giving the officer a toothy grin, and Dick scowled.

"I'm not drooling." He snapped, "Now turn around and put your hands on your head." He commanded and Jason grinned. "Oh Officer, I get all tingly when you take control like that." He teased before turning around, and lacing his fingers together on the back of his head. Dick hesitated before starting to pat him down, "Do you have anything that can hurt me on you?" He questioned and instantly regretted it as he heard Jason laugh.

"Depends what you're talking about. Guns, knives, needles, nah. Now if you're talking about my-"Dick cut him off, "That's enough!" He snapped, before pulling the mans arms down behind his back. He cuffed Jason, making sure to tighten it probably tighter than needed. Jason chuckled, "You know, I've always had a thing for handcuffs." He mused with a wink as Dick turned him.

Dick suddenly stopped, and he stood up on his tiptoes (God his _tiptoes_ ) to look at the mans eyes. "Your eyes are dilated...are you high?" He questioned and Jason smirked, "You know Officer, your pupils dilate by 45% when you see someone you love..." He mused and Dick scowled, he knew he wasn't intimidating standing in his toes so he wasted no time dropping back down to his feet.

Jason smirked, leaning forward he pursued his lips together for a kiss from the officer. Dick blinked in shock letting him barely brush up against his own lips before he spun Jason around slamming him back up against the car. Jason coughed at the impact, "How did you know I like it rough?" He said smirking onto the car.

Dick rolled his eyes, grabbing him by his arm, he pushed him towards the car. "Alright Todd. Let's go. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Jason. All the brownie points he got from Titus was lost that month. He's back to his old self.
> 
> This was actually the first thing I did, and ya'll wanted more and so did I so I started writing more. AH MEMORIES. I changed a couple little things, but it's pretty much the same thing.


	5. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"You’re writing an arrest report, and are describing what happened but honestly you need to mention the near kiss, and how charming I am and the boner you kept trying to hide because that was the best part if you ask me"**
> 
> Set about 30 mintues after Gotta Go Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Again!

**_Scrrappppe, scrapppppe, scrapppppe_ **

Dick gritted his teeth, hand clenching tighter around the pen as the chair contiuned to scrape. The chair wiggled again, the wood scraping against the floor, and Dick finally lifted his glare to focus at the handcuffed man besides his desk. “Do you _mind_?” he hissed voice low.

Jason beamed up at him, “Not at all, Officer Richard Grayson.” He purred out and Dick winced at how his full name sounded on his lips, so formal, he disliked it. “I have to say, I like it.” he admitted eyeing the plaque on his desk.

Dick sighed, rolling his eyes. He ignored him, instead focusing on the pen scrawling ink across the report. Jason bent forward as far as possible with his arms cuffed behind the chair. “That isn’t what happened.” He blurted out and Dick sighed, pen stopping mid-word.

“Fine.” He said, slapping the pen down on the desk. “You tell me what happened.” Dick stated, leaning back in the chair. Jason grinned, “Gladly.” He stated, leaning back as well, he propped his feet up on the desk in front of the detective.

Dick scowled, glaring at his feet. He reached forward, pushing them off the table, and Jason laughed softly in amusment before setting himself back up. “Well that part is accurate,” he said, “You know, the start, but this part is where things get blurred.” He admitted.

“This part, right here, where you’re describing my attitutde. You forget to add just how charming I am.” he winked at the officer, a cocky grin flashing across his face before he contiuned, “Also you’re forgetting some very very key evidence there, like how I just about kissed you and you liked it.” He crooned and Dick stiffened in his seat.

“I’m sorry, I _liked_ it?” He repeated, his voice raising an octave in shock. Jason leant back, crossing his legs as he tilted his head. “Hmm yes. Very much so if the boner in your pants was any indication.” he said, a michevious smile on his face.

Dick felt his cheeks flush with blood. “I did not have a....boner!” he hissed, his voice lowering at the last word. Jason laughed. “Officer. If there is one thing, I know without a doubt, it’s what a guy looks like trying to hide a hard-on and you Sir, were most certiantly trying to.” he said smugly and Dick scowled in response, knuckles turning white around the pen

Jason grinned, leaning forward to rest his chin on the edge of the desk, he glazed up at Dick, winking cheekily. “If it makes you feel any better, that was the best part of the night if you ask me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short! The next one will be a lot longer, I promise!


	6. An Unlikely Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: “We had a really bad fight last night, and you made the other cops agree to not let me in the station no matter what, so I robbed a bank with a water gun so theyd have to arrest me so I could apolgize....Sorry?"**
> 
> Set about a month after The Report

“Oh come on just let me in.” Jason whined throwing his hands up in annoyance, the cop sitting at the desk sighed rubbing his temples. “For the last time Sir, Officer Grayson has specifically stated no one is allowed in to see him today. Especially /you/.” 

Jason frowned, lips pressing together in thought. His eyes narrowed taking in the cops posture, “So...there isn’t anything I can do to see him?” He mused out loud and the cop shrugged yet again. “I don’t know kid. I mean you could always get arrested.” he joked with a chuckle, going back to typing on his computer.  
  
“Yeah...get arrested.” Jason echoed, nodding his head thoughtfully. He grinned slapping his hand onto the counter, “Thanks!” He called tapping the tile lightly, before turnning and jogging out of the precient. 

The cop chuckled. “Kids these day.” He mused before taking a sip of his coffee. “Always runnin’.” he joked to himself.

 

* * *

 

“10-90 we’re getting reports of a possible armed robbery at the corner of Main and 2nd. Consider suspect armed, and dangerous.”

“10-4 copy, eta two mintues.”

 

* * *

 

“Do we have eyes on the suspect?” 

“Negative, Sir. We’re attempting to get a line of comunication now.”

“Let me know when we get a line into the bank.”

“Yes Sir!”

 

* * *

 

 

The trill ringing of the phone ran through the building, hushed murmurs sounded as Jason stood and lazily made his way to the phone. “’Ello.” He drawled spinning the gun around on his index finger.  
  
The voice on the other end made him smile, “Sorry love, but I only have one demand and you will have no problem fulfilling.  I need you to...arrest me.” He said with a laugh, “Don’t much care for the hostages. M’wouldn’t hurt ‘em. They’re free to go. Don’t even got a real gun, I mean honestly did you think-” he was silenced by cops bursting through the front door.

Guns raised and aimed at him Jason chuckled, dropping the painted gun turning with raised hands. He grunted as he was slammed against the wall, the clenching of the handcuffs around his wrists making his smile grow. 

 

* * *

 

 

“He did _what_?” Dick stood at his desk, staring at the other officer in front of him. The man shurgged. “Don’t ask me. Don’t make sense to me either. He refuses to talk to anyone, but you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Slamming the file down on the table, Dick sat down in front of the prisioner. They sat in silence for a moment, Dick’s glare speaking all it needed. “Okay let me explain-” Jason started, before getting cut off.

“You attempted to rob a bank. With a water gun. Please, explain because this makes no sense to me. You’re looking at prison time for armed robbery, because of what? Why? Why would you even consider this? How high were you when you thought of this? Did you think it’d be funny? Because I don’t think it is. So please, PLEASE explain this to me because I do not understand.”  
  
Jason raised his hands up in surrender, waiting for the officer to finish before he contiuned. “Okay if I can talk now, I wasn’t high. I needed a quick, easy way to get arrested. I mean sure I could of stole something, but really you’re kind of pissed at me so I doubted anything would stick. I needed something big, and convincing so I could talk to you so I-”

Dick raised up a hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other. He took a deep breath, “You....wanted to get arrested?” He repeated slowly, and Jason quickly nodded his head, leaning forward to rest his chin on the metal table. “Yeah. M’wanted to say sorry.”

“For getting arrested?” Dick asked slowly, and Jason quickly shook his head. “No! For ya know, being a dick last night.” He stopped then, “Wait, can I say that since your name is-”

He stopped as Dick stood up.  Dick ignored him, gathering up the files he turned and started to leave. “Wait! Dick!” Jason called, and Dick hesitated turning. “What?” He snapped, and Jason smiled softly up at him.

“Sorry?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jason. What are we going to do with you?


	7. "Why Jason Todd is an absolute moron and I will never ever ever like him ever" by Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dear Diary,**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jason Todd is an absolute moron who I hate and I will never ever ever like him ever and this is why....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a joke, but hey why not add it to the story line. Assume this is set a few days before 'An Unlikely Job'

  1. His attitude, he flirts with everyone? Including me? What does that even mean? Who does he actually like?
  2. His car. Who needs a car like that? He always is showing off by racing and stuff. I swear he's doing it to annoy me.
  3. He is always showing off. Trying to get my attention with stuff? He tried to give me a watch the other day.
  4. He thinks he can bribe everyone? With money and charms and stuff. Including me?
  5. I'm pretty sure that was cocaine in the bag of donuts he gave me. I think he gave it to me on purpose
  6. He gave me brownies and I'm pretty sure there was weed in them because the tasted really different? My fault though for actually eating them.
  7. His hair? What's with the white steaks in his hair? They look soooooo stupid, right?
  8. Jason Todd. What an annoying name
  9. He doesn't even dress up for events. He shows up in normal attire. What a loser
  10. I think he



* * *

 

"Dick what the hell are you doing?" The voice snapped, and Dick jumped, snapping the journal shut. "What the hell Damian? You can't just come in my room!" He argued and the kid snorted in annoyance. 

"Please Grayson. I've already seen you in your prime." He said with a shrug. "Doesn't answer my question though, what were you just doing?" He asked leaning over the chair. 

Dick scoffed, glaring at the kid pushing him away. "Go away." He argued and Damian lunged snatching the book. "Hey! Give it back!" He argued grabbing at it. Titus woofed from the doorway, tail wagging in excitement as Damian held the book at a arms length. 

"'His attitude, he flirts with everyone? Including me?...Who does he actually like?' Oh my god Grayson this is like a school girls diary. Someone is in  _loveeee."_ He mocked laughing. "Give it Damian!" He snapped snatching the book back finally. "Get out of my room Damian." He snapped.

Damian giggled, "Fine fine, lover boy." He said raising his hands in surrender. "Come on Titus." He whistled, walking out of the room.

"Grayson is in love. Grayson is in loveee." The voice sang through the apartment in amusement.


	8. Drive By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: "I’m sorta drunk, and I just got kicked out of my ~~boyfriends~~ friend-with-benifts apartment, and now I’m in my boxers and I don’t have any clothes besides this coat, or a ride and it’s getting cold, and I’m really glad you’re here and….can I get a ride home?"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Set about half a month after "An Unlikely Job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drinking, and sex. No more than usual though. 
> 
> Sort of prompted also by 'Yep, Dick needs to find a way to get revenge. Possibly leaking to the media if he comes across Jay in an embarrassing situation (kicked out of somebodies house pantsless?). Though, I see Jay being able to take pretty much anything in stride.' AND SO I OF COURSE TOOK THIS AS "Jason and Roy being FWB but Oliver doesn't exactly approve of Jason and them together, and so Roy kicks Jason out of his apartment pantless, and he needs Dick to help him" I'd say sorry but.... ~~I'm not~~

 

"Fuck man, no you really gotta go, Oliver is here. He's gonna kill me if he sees you!"

"Mm, kay hand me my clothes so I can get dressed."

"No time! Get out now!"

Jason was pushed out the window, dropping from the ledge, to slide down the roof of the lower story. Dropping down, he landed neatly on his bare feet. "Can you at least toss me my clothes?" He called up to the open window and seconds later a single jacket got tossed from it. Roy stuck out his head, mouthing 'Sorry' before he slammed the window shut.

"Sorry Jason. Sorry Oliver came to my apartment and I don't want him to know we're still fucking sometimes. Sorry I kicked you out in your boxers. Sorry I kicked you out and you have no clothes. Sorry I only threw out a fucking coat. Sorry you've...uh, hi ma'am?" He mocked angrily tugging on the small grey hoodie, trailing off as another tennant walked out. Despite being caught in similar situations, his cheeks still flushed a rosey red. 

The woman sighed, shaking her head, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something before she decided against it and simply walked away. Jason stood there barefooted on the sidewalk before he reached for his phone, and then realized he didn't have it. It was still in his jeans. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed throwing his hands up in anger.

Sitting down on the curb he rested his head between his knees. His buzz was starting to wear out, and without the alure of sex to mull his mind on, the hangover was starting to rear it's head. He leaned his head back, squinting at the lights from the apartment complex. Instead he focused on the few stars he could see through the city lights. He flinched as a sudden siren whooped near him. Closing his eyes tightly, he shyly opened one eye to glare at the headlights of the car.

"Evening Todd." The voice was familiar, making Jason's lips twitch up in a smile. "Evening Grayson." He hummed in response, standing up to squint at the shadowed figure.

"Any reason in paticular you're standing outside an apartment complex wearing...nothing?" He questioned, crinkling his nose and Jason threw his head back, laughing in amusment before flinching as his head complained to the movement. Lifting a hand he touched his temple lightly before he looked back over at Dick 

"Mmm I think I am wearing something. Not much, but I could be wearing less." Jason responded with a small smile.

Dick chuckled at that, "True." He mused, "But that doesn't answer  _why."_  

Jason grinned at that, "Would you believe I do this regularly?" He questioned, moving to shield his eyes from the headlights. As Dick raised an eyebrow he shrugged. "Worth a shot. Oh well, ah well Roy's brother slash father figure came over unanounced and he doesn't exactly 'approve' of our relationship," He said making quotation marks with his finger. "Roy tossed me out, and I didn't have to get dressed. My phone, keys, wallet and other stuff are still up there along with a condom I was so hoping to use tonight." He mused breaking the seriousness.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Yea well you can't be sitting out here in your boxers Jason." He stated simply and Jason looked away guilitly. They stood in silence for a few moments before Dick sighed. "Look Jason..." He started trailing off as he hesitated, Jason leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "..Yess...?" he questioned glazing up at the officer. DIck hesitated once more, "I....it's...do you..." He stopped, taking a deep breath, he let out a sigh before he finished his offer.   
  
"Do you need a ride?"   
  
Jason smiled softly at that, "You sure it won't kill you?" He teased and Dick scowled. "Don't push your luck Todd." He warned, and Jason laughed lifting up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay. Fine. I get shotgun though."

 

* * *

"No just pull up to the-yeah." Jason leant forward, speaking through the grate seperating the back of the car from the front.   
  
As the car turned off, and Dick stepped out, Jason leant back waiting for the officer to open up the door. As the car door opened, so did the front door of the manor. Jason slipped out of the car, smiling down at Dick before he turned to squint at the man in the halo of light.

It was a man, probably about eighty or so. He sighed walking down the stairs. "Master Todd, whatever have you done now?" He questioned looking at the cop, and Jason beamed. "For once, nothing." He said with amusment and Dick frowned. 

"Actually that's not true. Indecent exposuer, public intoxication-" "OKAY that's enough. Don't want to worry Alfred with that." He said pulling the older man into his side and Dick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please come in, I can make you some coffee or something in retribution." Alfred offered, and Dick smiled weakly. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. It's already..." he paused, checking the time on his watch, "12:30 in the morning. I gotta get home to Damian and Titus before they destroy the apartment." He apolgized, and the older man nodded. "Very well, someother time then." He offered and Jason beamed.  
  
"Yeah, you can come over for dinner sometime." He said with a wink to Dick, and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight Todd." "Goodnight Grayson."

* * *

 

_Okay guys, it's up to you guys to decide what's next._

_- **Jason and Dick find each other at a bar, and one things leads to another and they have a one-night stand**_ _**(*will have smut*)  
** _ _**~~That isn't a one night stand~~  a**_ _ **nd the start of an actual awkward relationship?** _

 

_**- A ~~fun~~  bad family dinner with Clark, Bruce, Damian, Dick, and Jason. ** _

_**Lot's of embarrising stories for both Jason and Damian.** _

_Both will be written but I need to know what you guys want immeditaly next._

_If we go the one-night stand route, we'll have about 4 or 5 more drabbles before we get to the dinner party._

_If we go the dinner party route, we'll have about **(not honestly sure, anywhere from 2-8)** more drabbles before they get to the relationship story line. _

_Which ever has the most votes by Thursday (10 March) will be the one we do!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS THIS? DICK MAY BE STARTING TO SOFTEN UP TO JASON? But honestly, this was a serious 'bullshitting my way through this' chapter.
> 
> I promise the next two drabbles (whatever the outcome of the vote is) will have a lot more length


	9. Touches like Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Fuck you.” He hissed raising his hands to push lightly on Jason’s chest,  
>  palms flat up against it. **
> 
> **Jason smirked, “I’m hoping.”**
> 
>  
> 
> Where we all get what we wanted - Jason finally gets to hold Dick in his arms, Dick finally gets to tell Jason what he thinks of him, and we all get the smut we deserve.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Set about 18 days after Drive By_  
>  **  
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SIN ALL THE SIN THE BEST OF SIN OH MY GOD THE SIN *throws holy water* YOULL NEED TO GO TO CHURCH AFTER THIS.

The bass throbbed through Dick’s bones as he sat at the bar, stirring the drink in front of him lazily with his finger. He didn’t know what it was, something fruity with way too much alcohol in it that was for sure. It was strong, just sipping on it was making him buzzed.

He lifted the drink up to his lips, letting it wet his lips. He sighed then, loosely letting his head fall forward, he sat the drink down on the counter. The shadow of the bartender made him look up, “Screaming Orgasm for you.” The bartender stated slipping a new drink across the table towards Dick with a gentle wink.

Dick blinked in surprise, his cheeks flushing a scarlet red - from either embarrassment or the alcohol he didn’t know. “I didn’t order this.” He said in confusion and the bartender smiled. “Yeah, the gentleman in the leather coat over there ordered it for you.” He said jabbing a finger towards a now empty, spinning seat. The bartender blinked in confusion, “Huh, wonder where he went.” he said with an offhanded shrug. 

Dick smiled weakly, looking at the drink instead. “Thanks.” He said with a small smile. The bartender winked again, before moving back to fix drinks for others. He took a small sip of the new drink, coughing as the strong burning taste of vodka flooded his mouth. Lifting it to his lips, he drowned the drink as quickly as possible in a few gulps.

He screwed his nose up as the buzz smacked him full on in the face. He sighed then, shaking his head lightly before going back to the fruity drink he originally had. He had barley started sipping it again, when the bartender came over with another new drink.

“You have an admirer. This time, with a Screaming Blowjob.” Dick didn’t try to hide his surprise, coughing on his drink. His head snapped up, his eyes meeting a familiar face. The other man winked, causing Dick to scowl in frustration.

One night. That was all he asked for. Was that so much to ask? Away from his job, and his responsibilities. He shook his head as the bartender offered the drink. “Tell him to leave me alone.” He spat pushing away the drink glaring back at the man.

He finished his fruity drink, moving away from the bar and making his way to the floor of grinding, gyrating bodies. The temperature raised as he approached the dance floor, he started sweating before he even reached it.

Bodies swayed to the music, grinding up against one another to the beat of the song. Dick didn’t know the lyrics or beat, but it didn’t stop him from joining in the dancing. Hands touched his body as people danced around him, but it didn’t bother him until he felt firm hands grab his own hips and spin him around.

He gasped as he was pulled forward up against a chest. He looked up, eyes meeting Jason’s. “Fuck you.” He hissed raising his hands to push lightly on Jason’s chest, palms flat up against it. 

Jason smirked, “I’m hoping.” He mused, pulling Dick up closer to his chest. Dick frowned, “In your dreams.” he spat and Jason beamed, “Oh every night Grayson.” He hummed hips grinding up against Dick’s lightly.

Dick frowned, “I’m not drunk enough for this.” He warned slowly, and Jason laughed softly in amusement, “You can get drunk on me.” He promised, and he leant forward lips waiting for Dick to give him a sign it was okay to proceed and Dick did.

“Fuck it.” He whispered, shaking his head lightly before reaching up he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him down their lips crashing together in a show of teeth clicking together and tongues invading each other’s mouth.

The taste of cigarette smoke, alcohol and mint mixing together to be one. Jason’s fingers dug into Dick’s hips pulling him closer to his body, lips and hand itching to do so much more than he was already.

Dick’s nails dug into the soft skin on Jason’s neck, urging him closer. Hips ground together to the beat of the music, bodies swaying together with the others around them.

Jason’s hands wandered down, to squeeze Dick’s ass causing the smaller man to gasp and press harder up against Jason and his hardening cock. The lines between them blurred, movement becoming one. Mirroring each other’s movement, as one stepped forward the other stepped back. Their bodies in sync as they danced under the flashing lights.

It was Dick who broke their kiss. Pulling back, he gasped for air, head lolling back as Jason moved to focus on his neck. He gently nipped the skin along his jaw, soothing the red marks with soft kisses.

“God you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He whispered, his voice rough from arousal. Dick rolled his eyes, “Yes I do.” He responded his voice barley a whisper. His fingers tangling in Jason’s dark locks he pulled the man’s lips back down towards to his.

“Now shut up before I decide against this.” He warned crashing his lips back against Jason. Jason laughed at that, eagerly opening his own to swallow Dick’s sighs as he palmed the officers clothed member through his jeans.

Dick bucked his hips up against the force urging for more friction on his own erection, a soft gasp left his lips as Jason obeyed and pressed harder up against it. “ _Fuck Jason_.” The moan left his lips shamelessly, his hips jerking in response. Jason laughed softly, “Perhaps we should go somewhere more private,” he whispered, moving so his lips brushed against Dick’s ear.

Dick shuddered at the feathery touches. “Yeah.  _Yeah_ , that’s a good idea.” He whispered back, long eyelashes fluttering shut as Jason pulled back. Jason took his hand, pulling him behind him as he made his way through the crowd.

Cold crisp air awakened Dick’s senses as they left the building. Jason hailed a taxi in between fevered kisses between the two. “My place or-” Jason started to ask as he tugged open the door but Dick was already slipping in the back, telling the driver his address. “Yours it is.” He whispered as Dick pulled him onto his lips.

The drive was a blur of kisses and frantic touches, as the cab pulled over in front of the apartment, Jason pulled out a crumpled $50 from his wallet thrusting it at the driver blindly before dragging Dick out of the back.

Dick’s hands shook as he unlocked the door, pulling Jason towards the lift. Somewhere in his mind he was coherent enough to press the correct floor. The minute waiting to get to the floor felt like hours ticking by as Jason’s hands roamed his body leaving gentle kisses along the skin showing on his neck and collarbones.

As the lift finally binged ( _finally_ ) both Jason and Dick clumsily made it out towards the apartment belonging to Dick. Dick blindly maneuvered the key, trying to divide his attention between Jason and opening it. As the door creaked open, both men stumbled through.

Jason closed the door as Dick toed off his own shoes and socks. Jason followed his example, tugging off his own as Dick beckoned him to follow him down the hall to his room.

Jason grabbed Dick’s hip as he walked away pulling him closer. Lips locked together once more, Jason pushing up against the hallway wall. Dick moaned softly up into kiss as Jason palmed him through jeans. Dick nudged him, pushing him back as he made his way to the bedroom.

This time when their lips touched, their hands moved to each other. This time moving to fumble with the clothing between them. Jason pushed Dick backwards onto the mattress, pausing in between his legs only to shrug off his coat and shirt.

Dick hummed in appreciation as he spread his hands across Jason’s bare skin. Jason smirked as Dick eyed him. He reached between them, tugging Dick’s hips up by his belt loops. His free hand slid up underneath Dick’s shirt, smiling as he felt the other man shudder under him from the ghostly touches.

Dick pushed Jason away for a moment, tugging the fabric over his chest up and over his head. His hands fumbled at the button on his pants, and Jason’s hands replaced his as he undid them. Dick lifted his hips, unconsciously pressing up against Jason’s cock as he wiggled them down to the floor.

Jason moved, flipping Dick where the smaller man was sitting on top of his hips. Jason stopped then, taking a moment to admire the blue eyed officer on top of him. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen, pupils blown, hair tousled, bruises forming on his hips in the shape of Jason’s fingers. He looked fucked, and Jason loved it.

Dick glazed at him through long black lashes, innocent despite the position he was in. “Are we really doing this?” His voice broke the silence, his voice rough and thick and  _god_  Jason wanted to hear him scream his name.

“Yeah.” He managed to spit out. His mouth felt dry. So dry, and Dick was the only thing he wanted to quench his thirst.  **(Writer interrupts your smut-fest for you to re-read that sentence. Good. Now read it again. I’d like to point out what a smart person I am for wording it like that and how I deserve more points than I get. Anyway, continue.)**  “Yeah, I mean unless you want to stop.” He whispered, and Jason found himself suddenly hesitant.

Hesitant because he wanted Dick to want this. He didn’t want him to regret it and hate him. He wanted Dick to remember and enjoy this. Dick rolled his eyes, seemingly reading Jason’s minds of his doubts. “I’m not that drunk. You’re still an idiot and I hate you.” He scoffed pulling Jason closer their lips crashing together.

Jason snorted in amusement, “Yeah,” He stated in between kisses, “I can tell how much you hate me.” Dick hummed in response, hands maneuvering Jason’s belt and pants on. “You talk too much.” He responded, sliding down in between Jason’s legs as he tugged the denim clothing down. “You should really shut up.”

Jason’s lips parted to argue back, but was caught in a gasp as Dick’s lips brushed up against the outline of his clothed cock. “Fuck.” He managed to hiss out. Dick’s mouth curled up in a sly smile, hands running up the outside of Jason’s thighs to tug his boxers down.

His cock sprang free, slapping his stomach and Jason puffed his chest out slightly as he watched Dick swallow in surprise. Dick quickly composed himself, leaning forward he licked a stripe up the sensitive skin of Jason’s cock before sucking it into his mouth.

Jason let out a soft appreciative moan, hand tangling in Dick’s dark hair as he encouraged him to continue as he bobbed up and down his length. Dick hummed, sending vibrations through his body. Jason let out a whine, “Jesus Christ,  _Dick_.” He managed to gasp out as he fisted the sheets with his other. “How are you so good at this?  _Fuck_.” Another appreciate noise left Jason’s chest as his fist tightened around Dick’s curls.

His breathing became harsh as Dick’s lips worked around him. His mind was a blur; he couldn’t focus on anything. Anything but “ _Dick_.” his name left his lips in a moan, the pit forming in his stomach was growing as he continued to lick and suck on his cock, and from the looks of it Dick had no intent to stop.

“Fuck Dick.” He groaned out, knuckles turning white where he tightened his grip on the sheets. Curses streamed out of his lips, as he tried to focus on anything but the pleasure the man was causing him. “M’really not going to-ahhhhh.” His words trailed off as Dick’s hands ran up his legs to fondle his balls.

A soft cry of pleasure escaped his lips as his body jerked in surprise. “ _Dick_ , _Dick_ ,  _ah fucking hell, Dick_.” He cried out, voice cracking as he came. His fist tightened around Dick curls, holding him down on his cock as his version became blurry.

Dick gaged slightly around his cock, but didn’t fight Jason’s pressure as he held him down. Instead he continued to suckle around it, swallowing all he could the extra dribbling out the corners of his mouth mixing with his spit.

As Jason’s gripped weakened, Dick pulled back a wet pop sounding as his lips left Jason’s cock. He glazed up at Jason and despite having came just moments prior he felt his cock twitch in excitement from looking down at Dick.

Sitting between his legs, lips swollen and wet from a mixture of salvia and cum Dick looked fucking amazing. Dick raised his arm wiping it off his face and rocking back onto his heels. Jason smirked, sitting up on rubbery arms. “Your turn.”  
  
Dick hesitated briefly before standing, Jason reached forward pulling him towards him by his pants. His fingers made quick work of the button, and zipper. He quickly pushed both pieces of clothing down Dick’s legs, he tugged Dick up onto his lap straddling his own hips. 

Their lips locked for a moment once more, Jason relishing in the taste. He flipped Dick then, pushing him onto the bed. He kissed down his chest, and stomach. His tongue flicking out to lick at the pre-cum that started to beaded on the tip. 

A soft moan escaped Dick’s lips at the gentle touch, his hips bucking for more friction. Jason smiled, licking a strip up Dick’s cock as he wiggled. His hands moved to part Dick’s legs, his nose gently nudging along Dick’s thighs.

He lifted a finger, wetting it in his mouth before he gently ran it along the tight ring of muscle. Dick let out a hiss as Jason gently pressed on it. “Do you…” Jason started, and Dick nodded chest rising and falling quickly. He jabbed his hand towards the nightstand. “Top drawer. Underneath the socks.” He said breathlessly.

Jason nodded, moving to pull open the drawer and grab the small bottle of lube. He wiggled the red bottle, “Hmm cherry. Nice.” He said with a soft wink. Dick grabbed for a pillow throwing it at Jason’s head. 

Jason smiled, ducking the pillow. He moved back towards Dick, popping it open he squirted it onto his fingers. Rubbing it together softly, he moved to position himself between Dick’s legs once more. Moving his hand to gently press against Dick once more.

Dick let out a low whine, pressing up against Jason’s fingers for more contact. “Please,” he whispered, voice cracking. Jason smiled, “Patience.” he hummed, a finger pressing inside Dick. At the intrusion Dick let out a soft cry, head tilting back in pleasure.

Dick turned his head biting down on the pillow as Jason curled his fingers. Dick let out a soft gasp, nails digging into Jason’s shoulders. “More…please…” He managed to groan out. Jason hummed in response, gently adding the second finger.

Dick cried out in pleasure as Jason teasingly fingered him. “Please,” He begged. “I need….oh god…” His head lolled back, hand coming up to bite his own knuckles to silence him. Jason hummed softly, curling his fingers with each thrust. “What is it baby?” he hummed, “Want me to fuck you good?” He questioned adding another finger and Dick let out a soft cry at the words and new stretch.

“Yes.” He managed to whine out between his gasping. “I…please…I need…” his hips wiggled trying to get more friction. Jason reached up, pinning down Dick’s hips with his free hand. 

Jason curled his fingers inside of Dick, causing him to cry out once more. “Say my name. I want to hear you say my name.” He purred, and Dick didn’t hesitate. “Jason! Jason, please! Oh god Jason! Please please please,” he begged.

“I want you…need you…fuck me please. Oh god…please.” He was a moaning wreck, hips jerking for more friction. Jason hummed happily, fingers curling once more before he pulled his fingers out. 

Dick cried out at feeling of emptiness. “Do you have a condom?” Jason questioned and Dick nodded his head. “Yes…I…” he paused reaching over he opened the dresser and pulled out a condom. He raised it to his teeth tearing the foil. Dick leaned forward, grabbing Jason’s hands he pushed him down onto the bed.   
  
With shaky hands he unrolled the condom onto Jason’s cock before reaching forward to grab the lube. Squirting some out of the bottle, he rubbed it onto the condom. Jason hummed happily as Dick lifted his hips to straddle Jason’s cock. He reached down, maneuvering Jason’s cock to find his entrance. He lowered his hips, sinking down on to Jason’s cock.

A groan escaped both of their lips as he sank down, engulfing Jason’s cock with tight warmness. Jason reached out, holding Dick’s hips tightly as he lowered himself fully down. Dick was breathing heavily, his head drooping forward as his jaw slacked slightly. Jason grinned softly, leaning forward he gently kissed the other mans forehead. “You good?” He questioned, and Dick nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.” He managed to squeak out, and Jason smiled softly reaching out he wrapped his arms around Dick before flipping him underneath him in one smooth move.

Dick let out a soft noise at the movement, and Jason hushed him with soft kisses. His hips moved then, softly pulling out before thrusting sharply forward. Both men cried out softly in pleasure, Jason leant forward lips brushing against Dick’s as he lazily thrusted in and out. 

Dick whined at the lazy movements, “Please.” he gasped between kisses, “I need more.” He begged out nails digging into Jason’s back. Red marks were left in places as Dick held Jason tightly to his chest.

Jason laughed, a breathless noise. “Shh patience, good things come to those who-” “Jason I swear to god I will kick your pathetic bare ass out onto the streets. Don’t even test me right no-ahhhh.” Jason was cut off mid-sentence by Dick threating to toss him out. A smile spread across his face as he lazily pulled out before sharply thrusting back in.

His hips angled upwards slightly, the tip of his cock hitting the sensitive area inside of Dick. “Ohhhh…” The breathless noise Dick made was worth it, his head lolled forward resting on Dick’s shoulder as he moved so Dick was on top once more. “Ride me.” Jason whispered and Dick moved slowly to position his hands on Jason’s chest.

He rolled his hips, head leaning back as pleasure over whelmed him. Soft noises fell from both of their lips as Dick continued to fuck himself on Jason’s cock. His hands curled, nails digging into Jason’s chest as he let out a small mew of pleasure at a particular thrust.

Jason watched him in fascination. He wasn’t new to sex, hell the list of partners he had was a long one. Yet Dick was different. He was a challenge, and god the prize was amazing. He sat up slightly, reaching forward he wrapped his hand around Dick’s leaking cock.

Another noise escaped Dick’s throat, eyes snapping open Jason stared up at them in awe. Usually the best shade of blue he had ever seen, his pupils were blown from lust - black swallowing color leaving only a thin ring around the edges. “Jason,” his name passed puffy lips, his voice was thick and hinted with arousal.

Jason ran a thumb over the tip of his cock, earning another whine from Dick. “Yeah?” He whispered voice cracking. Dick bucked his hips slightly, and both men moaned then. “I’m-ahh close.” His voice breaking as he continued to roll his hips focusing on both riding Jason but also bucking his own cock into Jason’s hand.

Jason hummed softly in response, “I know baby.” He cooed, “I am to.” Dick’s movements grew jerky as he tried to keep up the steady pace. His head fell forward, black hair falling down into his eyes as he tried to hold back his growing orgasm.

The knot tightened in Jason’s stomach, a pit growing with every new thrust. Jason pushed himself up more, sitting so Dick’s cock was pressed up against his stomach. Dick lifted his head, lips parting in awe at the new position but Jason flicked his wrist just right and-“ _Oh,”_

The cry left Dick’s lips before he could stop it, his head fell forward onto Jason’s shoulder as he came. Spurts of cum striping up both of their chests. Jason gasped at the sensation as Dick spasmed around him. A soft hiss escaped his lips as he gently bit into Dick’s shoulder to muffle his moans as his second orgasm of the night hit full force.

Both man stilled, chests rising and falling quickly as they tried to catch their breaths. Dick leaned against Jason, using his body for an anchor. Jason sighed holding him against his chest, hands drawing lazy figure eights on Dick’s back.

A soft noise escaped Dick’s throat as Jason shifted, laying Dick down on the bed he pulled out, gripping the condom to prevent it from leaking. He tugged it off, tying it before he moved to stand. “Stay here,” he whispered pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s temple.

Dick sighed in response, muttering something illegible. Jason chuckled softly, grabbing the used condom he moved towards the bathroom they had passed on the way in. Throwing the condom away, he grabbed a washcloth off a rack and ran warm water onto it.

He cleaned himself first, wiping off his chest and arms. Soft fingers traced the scratches and marks Dick had left on him. He smiled softly, before he rinsed the washcloth in hot water. Wringing it out, he went back into Dick’s bedroom. Sleepy eyes looked up at him as he walked through the door. 

Dick yawned softly, “You have a cute butt.” he admitted and Jason chuckled softly. “Easy their tiger.” He said lightly. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, using the washcloth he gently ran it over Dick’s tired and achy body.

Dick hummed happily as the cool cloth ran over sweaty skin. “Mmmm that’s nice.” He whispered and Jason shook his head. “You’re goofy, Officer.” he stated and Dick reached up, pulling Jason down onto the bed. “Stay.” Dick demanded and Jason raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to stay?” he questioned awkwardly and Dick bobbed his head softly, wiggling up against his side. “Mhmm.” He hummed sleepily. Jason hesitated as Dick curled up against him. “Um…I guess.” He said slowly, and Dick let out another happy noise, blue eyes fluttering shut.

Gently kissing the top of Dick’s forehead, Jason smiled. “Goodnight Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their will be fluff and funny stuff galore in the next chapter /I promise/
> 
> This chapter will settle your smut needs, the next chapter will settle your domestic-fluff needs. And jealous, scary Damian


	10. ...Kisses Like Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, where Dick is hungover, Jason is proud of himself and loves Titus, and Damian is threating bodily harm.
> 
> **Set the next morning after Touches Like Fire...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none really
> 
> Sorry this took so long you guys! I got word block and had to decide between Dick trying to sneak Jason out (and getting caught) or Damian coming in the next morning. 
> 
> I wanted to add in Jason cooking pancakes for Dick ~~in inappropriate shapes~~ but I wasn't able to this time! I wil next time probably!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sleepy figure eight circles being drawn on his back woke Dick up from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open only to snap shut immediate at the bright light filtering in through the window.

A groan slipped past his lips as he turned over, the world spinning. “Bloody fuck.” He managed to spit out, he lifted a hand rubbing his eyes weakly as he squinted at the figure in his bed.

A gentle chuckle escaped the figures chest, the vibrations rocking through Dick. He frowned softly at the movement, “What are you doing here?” He questioned softly, and the figure hummed in response. “Nothing. What are  _you_  doing?” He questioned.

Dick nose screwed up in confusion. “This is my apartment.” He replied and the figure laughed causing Dick to flinch at the noise. “Shhhh.” He hissed in annoyance. “You’ll wake up Damian.”

That caused the figure to stop. “Damian?” He questioned and Dick let out a soft noise in conformation, he stopped then squinting at the wall. “Wait…no. He’s not here. He slept over at Collin’s last night.” He decided nuzzling into the figures chest lightly.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the man. “You smell good.” He said softly, and it was true. He smelled of cloves, cigarette smoke, and something else Dick couldn’t put a figure on.

A hand rubbed Dick’s back softly, “I think you’re still drunk.” He said with a soft chuckle and Dick looked up in confusion. “M'not.” He argued and the figure laughed, “Oh yeah? What’s my name? What do you remember of last night?” He questioned and Dick hesitated.

A majority of previous night was a blur, and thinking hurt his head in his hungover state. He remembered Damian announcing he was heading out, and he remembered the noise of the club. Trying to focus, he remembered sitting at the bar, and the drinks he didn’t order. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to focus through the foggy cloud of his memories. Jason, he remembered Jason, and he remembered dancing and  _“Oh fuck.”_  he bolted upright, the sheets pooling down over his hips.

He instantly regretted the quick movement, raising a hand to his mouth as his stomach churned in complaint.  _“Jason?”_  his voice raised slightly in disbelief as he stared at the other man.

Jason laughed softly again, laying back with his hands underneath his head. “Ah there ya go, maybe you do remember.” He confirmed Dick’s statement and Dick froze desperately trying to figure what the hell happened the previous night that ended up with Jason Todd in his bed.

Scratch that, a  _naked_  Jason Todd in his bed. A quick shift informed him that he was also naked, and judging by the soreness of his arse they had obviously did something. “Why the fuck are you in my apartment. No, why the fuck are you in my bed?” Dick knew the answer, but he was currently in denial and was trying to convince himself he had not had sex with the smug asshole sitting beside him.

“Annnnd he’s back. Shame. You were fun last night.” Jason complained, tugging back his sheets he swung his long legs out of bed. “Jello and body shots, whipped cream, and not to mention the handcuffs and blindfolds - I did not know you were so kinky my friend.” He said seriously with his back turned.

Dick stared mortified at his words, and the scratches up and down Jason’s back. “Relax, joking.” Jason soothed tugging on a pair of boxers. “Although cherry lube surprised me. Would of bet you were a strawberry kind of guy.” He said pointing a playful finger at Dick.

Dick scowled, starting to snap back but suddenly stopped. “Wait…what time is it?” He questioned and Jason shrugged. “It was 9 when I got up to go take a piss. Probably half an hour passed since then.”

Dick started to move, slowly standing up he stopped momentarily steadying himself. “Fuck. Okay you have to go. Now.” He demanded pulling out a pair of clean pajama pants from the dresser.

Jason frowned softly, “Why? What’s the rush?” He questioned and Dick turned to glare at him before wiggling it up over his hips. “One, I hate you and this whole thing was a fucking mistake. Two, you have to be out before Damian gets home which is any minute now.” He warned, bending over he grabbed the coat and shirt that didn’t belong to him and threw it at Jason.

“Who’s Damian?” Jason questioned catching his clothes. If Dick had heard him he didn’t answer. “Seriously Jason. Get dressed and get out.” He warned grabbing his own clothes from the previous night he threw at a hamper in the corner. Jason sighed in annoyance, but didn’t try and argue. As Dick left the room, he lazily got dressed.

Dick came back into the room, a giant dog trotting at his heels and Jason beamed. “You didn’t tell me you had a dog!” He cooed as the massive animal bolted over to Jason tail thumping up against the bed. Dick frowned, in one hand he held his shoes, and in the other hand he held Jason’s.

He tossed the pair that didn’t belong to him at Jason’s chest. “I don’t. It’s Damian’s. Sort of. It’s complicated, and not the point. C'mon hurry up.” He warned pacing the floor looking at the watch he had put on in the time Jason hadn’t been watching.

Jason rolled his eyes, finishing tugging on his shirt he quickly laced up his shoes, “I am.” He argued, and Dick glared at him. Standing up, Dick grabbed his wrist dragging him out of his room with the dog on their heels. As they reached the end of the hallway, the door opened and Dick froze causing Jason to crash into him. The dog let out a happy woof, rushing past them. “What the-” Jason started to object as Dick spun around, but Dick was already pushing him back the way they’d come.

“New plan. You are going to hide until I come and get you. You will not talk or make noise or go through my stuff or…do whatever you would. If you want to do it,  _don’t_. Got it?” Dick hissed quietly shoving Jason back into his room. As Jason opened his mouth to respond, Dick sighed. “Good.” He slammed the door in Jason’s face, leaving Jason alone in his room.

Jason sighed in annoyance as a new voice joined Dick’s. Walking back, he sat down on the bed, eyes flicking around Dick’s room. Medals of honors, certificates and other belongings decorated the man’s room.

Jason ignored Dick’s previous statement, standing up he walked around the room, finger gently trailing along the shelves of books. He plucked one down, quickly skimming through in boredom as the voices continued to talk.

Sound of footsteps walked down the hall, a door opened and shut. A few moments later, water began running. The door to the room opened, “Okay, it’s time to…what happened to not touching my stuff?” Dick started getting distracted as he noticed the book in Jason’s hand.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Relax, I didn’t touch anything else.” He lied, and Dick snatched the book from his hands, putting it back up on the shelf. “Whatever, come on. Before Damian gets out of the shower.” He ordered pushing Jason once more out of the room.

Jason huffed in annoyance as Dick pushed him out the door and down the hall. “Hey Dick have you seen my-” the voice stopped as Dick released the pressure on his back, spinning around. Jason turned as well, curiously peeking over Dick’s head.

What he saw surprised him, instead of another adult as he had guessed originally a young boy stood in the hallway with the towel tied around slender hips. He was small, probably not even five foot. He could easily be Dick’s brother. Or child.

The second though startled him, and before he could bite back his tongue he found words spilling out of his mouth. “You have a  _kid_?” he questioned in shock and Dick scowled at him. “What? No. He’s not my kid.” He snapped in annoyance.

He turned back to the fuming kid, who was glaring at them both. “What the shit Dick?” The kid spat out and Jason raised an eyebrow. “Is he allowed to use that language?” he questioned sarcastically to Dick which made both men glare at him.

“Shut up.” The two said N’Sync  **(I’d say sorry but I’m not.)** The two began arguing, stepping on each other’s voice as they yelled at each other. Jason stayed silent, at a complete lost as they fought. 

“I am an adult! I can make my own choices!”  
“Choices that are stupid? Yeah sure do whatever.”  
“I’m not going to defend my life decisions to a ten-year-old!”  
“No, don’t explain your adulterous ways.”  
“Adult-Damian you have no room to judge!”  
“Oh yeah sure, I mean it’s not like I have petty flings when my ward is going to be home in a few hours.”  
“I wasn’t planning on it! It was a spur thing!”  
“Oh even better, a drunken fling. Setting a really good example here Grayson.”  
“Listen here you little-”  
“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PICK HIM-”  
“I DON’T EVEN LIKE HIM. IT WAS A ONE TIME THING.”  
“REALLY DICK BECAUSE LAST TIME IT WASN’T-”  
“THERE WASN’T ANY LAST TIME.”

Jason hesitated at that, “Wait, were you a virgin?” He said lowly, and Dick turned to glare at him. “What? No. I was not. Stay out of this Todd.” He spat back furiously. 

Jason raised his eyebrows in amusement as he smiled cockily. “I mean I’m just saying I’d be honored if you were I mean-” He was cut off by a furious Damian throwing a toothbrush at his head. “And you,  _you_ , how dare you be with Grayson.” He spat viciously,

“He is mine. You don’t get to be near him. If I see you in even a 10-mile block radius of our apartment I will personally slit your throat and hang you up for all to see. Now get out.” Jason laughed nervously, looking over at Dick for reassurance. 

The other man looked away, refusing to meet eye contact. Jason leant over, “Is…is he serious? He seems serious.” He whispered to Dick. Damian scowled, “I heard that, and yes. I am serious. Now get out.  _Now.”_

Jason nodded his head awkwardly. “O-kay. Alright. I’m just going to…ah…go.” He drew out inching down the hall with his back to the wall. As he made it to the door, he gave a nervous glance towards Dick once more before he gave a halfhearted wave and slipped out the door.

Dick watched as the door shut. Turning he scowled at Damian, “You know you didn’t have to be so rude.” He scolded and Damian huffed. “Whatever, what a loser. Where do you even know him from?” He questioned.

Dick sighed looking up at the ceiling. “Work.” He groaned out, and Damian scoffed. “Wow, so a drunken illicit affair with a work friend that’s-” “ALL RIGHT YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.” “NO, GET AWAY FROM ME GRAYSON.” “YOU SUCK.” “NO IM PRETTY SURE YOU DID LAST NIGHT.” “OH MY GOD DAMIAN THAT IS SO INNAPROPRIATE.”

* * *

 

The sound of screaming and the dog barking followed Jason down the hallway to the lift. For a walk of shame, it really wasn’t too bad. It also wasn’t the last time he’d be walking this hall if he had anything to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be super short, just Jason being Jason and pissing Dick off so I can set up the following chapter.


	11. The Precient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...not sure how to explain this chapter. It's another 'just winging it' chapter.
> 
> **Set the day after ...Kisses Like Whiskey**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I did it. I wrote it. I'm sorry it took so long, this chapter was super hard for me to write for some reason. I promise the next chapters will come easier.

Usually Dick didn’t mind mondays. However this monday was different, with bruises and scratches still left on his body from his one night stand, his uniform rubbed on each of them with a new ache.

Makeup borrowed from a friend was dabbed on lightly on his skin, covering the hickies on his throat and jaw to make him work place ready. He still dreaded something happening revealing his lover’s marks.

Well not lover’s, more like drunken fling. Regardless, he wanted to forget everything that happened that night, but it was really hard to forget what happened when the bane of his existence was standing at the door to the precient with the world’s biggest grin on his face.

“No.” His words cut through the air before Jason could speak. Jason’s smile dropped, before he started walking after him. “Okay look, just give me a sec-” he started to protest but Dick silenced him with a glare. “No.” he repeated coldly.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Come on, drop the act, two nights ago-” “Two nights ago I was drunk, bored, and alone. That’s it, Jason. Nothing happened. There is nothing between us, and I’d much rather forget anything even happened.” “But-” “No Jason, no buts.” He grabbed Jason’s bicep, pulling him aside from the main walkway where they weren’t the main focus.

 His voice lowered, as he poked a finger into Jason’s chest. “One time, that was it. Never again, and if I could go back, their wouldn’t even be a one time. Never ever ever again Jason. Ever.” He hissed, but truth be told he wasn’t sure who he was convincing Jason - or him.

Jason flinched at the words, the harsh tone hitting where it hurt. He frowned in response, “Fine.” He spat, biting his lip to hold back back more harsh words. “Just don’t come to me when you need help.”

Dick blinked in shock, “‘Help’?” He asked voice raising an octave in shock. He stopped as he noticed a few people turing to look at the two. His head lowered, voice dropping again, “Why the hell would I need help?” He hissed and Jason sneered in response. “You’ll see.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You need to go now before someone sees you.” He scolded, looking over his shoulder. Jason rolled his eyes, “What? You’re afraid someone will see us?” He questioned coldy, and Dick glared at him in response.

Jason threw his hands up in annoyance, “You mean we slept together? That you, Officer Dick Grayson, slept with me Jason Todd.” He stated, voice raising as he avoided Dick’s slapping hands as he tried to shut him up.

He raised his chin ignoring Dick as he slapped blindly at his face. “Stop it! Stop it right now.” He ordered pissed as he looked around nervously, “That’s right citizens of Gotham, Mr. Righteousness isn’t so righteous after all.” Jason shouted, as he avoided Dick’s slapping hands,

“He takes it like a fuckin’-ow bloody fuck, did you just _bite_ me?” Jason’s voice cracked, dropping as Dick finally gave up and instead aimed for what he could reach - his bicep.

Dick scowled in annoyance, “Yes. Now shut the hell up before I arrest you for harrasment.” He warned and Jason rolled his eyes, rubbing his bicep. “Can’t I have you arrested for assult?” He muttured under his breath, and Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Look just go Jason. Please.” He begged, looking over his shoulder again where an officer had joined the others. Jason scoffed, shrugging in frustration. “Whatever.” He huffed rubbing his bicep again before he turned and stalked away, “Nice bite though.” He called back and Dick rolled his eyes, lips twitching in a faint smile as they walked their seperate ways.


	12. The Precient Part 2 - This Time With cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking reval....plus cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll...I'm sorry
> 
> Have my attempt at a cliff hanger

“Could you write ‘Sorry I called you a slut by your job’”  
“Well-”  
“No, write ‘I really like your dog so don’t hate me.’”  
“Okay but-”  
“No no no, scratch that, how about ‘Damian is scary but I’d face him to date you.’”  
“Sir I-”  
“Wait no I got it, write...I love Dick.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I love Dick. D-I-C-K. Dick, four letters. You could even do ‘I heart Dick’.”  
“I’m sorry but aren’t these a bit...innapropriate?”  
“No, it’s his name. Duh.”

 

* * *

 

Jason trotted into the precient, a proud smile on his face as he clutched the cake box to his chest. A playful song fell from his lips in the terms of whistling, he stopped at the reception, smiling at the woman behind the desk. He lent forward over the desk, “Hey love,” he chirped. “Is Grayson in by any chance?” He questioned. The lady raised an eyebrow, glacing at the box suscpisoucly. Jason chuckled, opening up the box. “It’s a cake!” he explained

The lady began to laugh as she read the iced writing. Covering her hand with her mouth she nodded. Pressing a button, a buzzer sounded as the door to the detectives opened. "He's in there at his desk." She said wiht a smile, gesturing for him to go on in. He grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks!" He called taking the box he moved towards the door pushing it open with his hip.

As he walked through the door he immeditaly felt eyes on him, a small crowd around following him as he made his way towards the desk with the blue eyed detective. As the detective looked up, he saw him groan in annoyance. Jason moved the box behind him, holding the box behind his back as he moved closer to Dick.

Dick stood up glaring Jason down as he moved closer. "What?" He snapped in frustration. A smile blossomed across Jason's face, "Okay so I knew I was sorta a...jerk yesterday." He started, "But I wanted to make it up to you soooo..." he paused moving the box in front of him to hold it out proudly. "I got you a cake!" He said excitedly opening up the box he held it out in front of him..

Dick opened his mouth, staring at the cake Jason held in his hands, “I...” he tilted his head to the side as he stood there. He mouthed words waving at the cake as he tried to form words. He finally managed to shake his head, clearing his throat. “Jason...what the hell?” he managed and the man beamed, proudly showing it off. “I got you a cake.” He repeated and Dick rolled his eyes.

“I can see that. I mean..what the hell? ‘I love Dick’? That is so...childish. That’s like what a eight year old would say.” He accused in annoyance, a round of snickers came from the circle of officers around them. Dick scowled at the them, causing silence to fall. Jason rolled his eyes then. “Wow I can’t believe you’d think I was so childish,” He scoffed feigning hurt. Dick raised a finger, silencing him. “Hold on.” he ordered. 

He turned, “All of you! Go!” He demanded, “Now! You all have jobs to do. Now do them.” He spat shooing the officers away from them. Grabbing Jason by the wrist he pulled him towards the break room. "Out!" He snapped to the two men drinking coffee in the room. They eyed each other before slipping out of the room, keeping their back to the wall.

Jason raised an eyebrow in amusment. "Oh Dick, I didn't know you-" "Shut the hell up." Dick cut him off, "Do you think this is funny?" He questioned in frustration. "Do you think showing up to my job and...and harrasing me is funny?" He spat, voice low with anger. "How childish and insolent do you have to be to do this to me? I told you yesterday and the day before, it was a bloody mistake!" He hissed. "And if you honestly think that-"

"Your name." Jason interrupted, stopping Dick's rant. "My what?" He questioned. Jason smiled weakly then. "Your name. I love Dick. I love you." He stated simply causing Dick to blink in confusion, "I...What?" He repeated causing Jason to smile faintly. "I...." he paused then looking vaugly uncertain. He took a deep breath, licking his lips before he looked back at Dick. Green eyes meeting blue.

"I love you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? DID JASON HONESTLY DECLARE HIS LOVE LIKE THE IDIOT HE IS? 
> 
> Also have some failed cake attempts
> 
>  
> 
> [Sorry...](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d8b3d2853bc3c3f4242cce36b6245d7a/tumblr_o5bzquev4e1v44ve5o1_1280.jpg)  
> [Your dog...](http://40.media.tumblr.com/0a90179937bd56e8352211277d59d3ef/tumblr_o5bzquev4e1v44ve5o2_1280.jpg)  
> [Damian...](http://36.media.tumblr.com/f07732b13efb2b09a6a0ffa91f98894d/tumblr_o5bzquev4e1v44ve5o3_1280.jpg)  
> [I love Dick](http://41.media.tumblr.com/a98dabea7d37c49619611c3b686ef5ff/tumblr_o5bzquev4e1v44ve5o4_1280.jpg)


	13. You Choose The Next Chapter

_Author AgentSharpshoot here!_

So um remember how I said all of this is planned out? (And don't get me wrong I love writing this!) I lied.

I was supposed to have some filler in between Jason confessing his love and the day after sex but I got word block and I was like "you know what fuck it" and I just posted Jason confessing his love WHICH IS GREAT AND ALL but sadly this leaves me with a very tough choice (and you guys can help me decide)

It can either be:

  
**1\. Dick denies it, and gets mad and you get a couple chapters showing his struggle in dealing with the fact Jason actually loves him. He will eventually admit his love (probably drunk af) and they will start dating but**

**2\. Dick admits he loves Jason also and the start of an awkward relationship. However because of the lack of filler, it'll be a bit OC and out of character. Don't get me wrong it won't be all "OMG NO WAY. I LOVE YOU TO *heart eyes*" but it will be a bit...out of place but I promise we'll get back in charrie by the following chapter.**

  
Like I said this is a very hard choice for me to do, so I figured it'd be best for my lovely readers to help me decide. Which one would you guys prefer?

(I'll choose depending on votes in probably...a week)

Thank you guys so much for your patience and encouragement. I love getting the kudos and chapter emails and seeing what you guys think! I would not of got this far if it wasn't for all of your sweet messages and encouragements.


	14. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was not a confession  
>  For it was rejection_
> 
> Well it was 'denial' but denial doesn't rhyme so rejection is the next best thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20:2 voted for denial and angst...for the 2 who wanted happy fluff /I am so sorry/
> 
> *hands a box of tissues and a pint of ice cream* you'll be needing these

The room was silent after his confession, the two men staring at each other in shock. Jason lips twitched weakly at the corners, waiting for the mans response.

The silence was thick and uncomfortable, and despite wanting to say something Jason stayed silent out of respect. The seconds ticked by in agony as Dick processed his words, his eyes blue eyes narrowed then as he mouthed the words Jason had spoke before finally a whisper broke the silence.

"Get out." It was barely audible, his voice cracking on the final t, and the sudden words made the green eyed man jump in surprise. "W-what?" He questioned, and the shorter man hands balled angrily into fists.

" _Get. Out._ " The words were angry, laced with frustration and feelings Dick hadn't quite figured out yet. "Get out _now_." He demanded pointing at the door, shoulders trembled a bit as he seethed. "You don't get to just....get out." He stampered a bit on his words as he began to shove Jason towards the door of the break room.

"Get the hell out of this room, get out precinct, hell _get out of my life_ , Jason Todd." He spat viciously, and Jason bit his lip, "But I-" he started and Dick cut him off raising his hand, "No! You don't get to do that. You don't get to...." He cut himself off, shaking his head in anger.

"Listen closely Todd because I'm not going to say this again, okay? _**I. Don't. Love. You.**_ " He drew out the words, punctuating the four with a tap on Jason's chest. "You don't love me. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. You are a self centered, narcissistic, playboy asshole who I wish I had never even met." He snarled out, but he was ranting to busy to notice the hurt clear in Jason's eyes.

"You are a pain in the ass, and the world would be _so_ much better off without you and everyone like you. You think you can just go around and bat your eyelashes or wave your money around and get whatever you want. I will _never_ love you, do you understand me? Hell will freeze over before I even consider talking to you ever again. Leave me the hell alone, okay? Just...stay out of my life. I don't want to see you ever again. Do you understand me?"

Jason bit his lip, biting back the sicking feeling he had forming in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up as he looked at the man in front of him. "Yeah. I understand." His voice was cold, and emotionless. As he pulled open the door, he stuck his chin up and stalked past the curious officers. He wouldn't turn back and glance at the officer for the last time. He couldn't.

It's just a shame, because if he had he may of seen the lone traitor tear making its way down the detectives face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY POOR CHILDREN LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO THEM
> 
> anyway stay tuned (in the next three chapters!) for:
> 
> Dick + denial  
> Barbara Gordan kicking Jason's Ass + Tea Time  
> Tim and Connor finding this very funny  
> A weird geography facts  
> Damian and Alfred playing matchmaker  
> /More animal friends/


	15. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to go through a breakup without dating? I don't know. But it sure seems like it, and man is this a nasty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is alive? /me/ 
> 
> Anyway, prepare to meet Babs

A sniffle sounded from Dick as he pushed the spoon into the mint n chip ice cream. “He’s such an asshole.” He said between mouthfuls. “I mean who does even think he is? He can’t do that.” He said pointedly and the red haired woman nodded her head supportivley patting his back. 

“Oh my god Grayson, get your shit together. It isn’t that big of a deal.” Damian hissed in annoyance from the other side of the room where he looked on with annoyance.

Dick raised his hands up in annoyance. “WHY IS EVERYONE SIDING WITH JASON? ARE YOU AND I HEARING THE SAME STUFF BECAUSE JASON IS A GIANT ASSHOLE, OKAY? HOW DARE HE-” Babs hit the older man with a pillow, shutting him up for a moment. “He’s a bit…pasioniate about the subject Dami.”

Damian scoffed in annoyance. “He’s been like this for the past twenty four hours Barbara. It’s annoying.” He said, he then whistled. The over sized dog jumping to his feet from beside the couch, he trotted over to his master. Tail wagging happily as Damian patted the dogs head. “I don’t care what you do just fix him. I though normal Dick was bad, this is worse.”

* * *

“What the fuck was that for?!?” The yelp sounded from the man as he raised a hand to the red mark forming on his jaw. “That’s for hurting my friend!” She said pointedly in response and the man stared at her in confusion, “Look I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He snapped and she scowled in response.

“Oh so now he isn’t even memorable?” She raised a hand again and Jason threw his hands up in surrender, “Wait wait, _he_? What do you mean ‘ _he’_?” He questioned wairly and the red head rolled her eyes. “I mean him. Dick? You know the one who you-”

Jason cut her off by angrily tossing a bill on the counter. “Don’t talk to me about him.” He spit out angrily before grabbing his coat and marching past her. Barbara stared after him before she took off after him. “Excuse me?” She hissed and Jason scoffed as he pushed open the door leading outside. “Did I stutter?” He asked sarcasticly. “Do not, talk to me, about him.” he paused every other word to show his purpose.

Barbara’s eyes narrowed, “Why not?” She spat and Jason rolled his eyes. Reaching in his jacket he pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Lifting one to his lips, he lit it before he offered the pack to her. She raised a hand in annoyance to it, nose crinkling at the smell. 

He shrugged slipping the pack and lighter back in his jacket before he took a long drag of the tobacco. He held it for a moment before he exhaled the cloud of smoke. “Because, I said so.” He said with a coy smirk and she scowled.

“He’s right. You are a childish asshole.” That seemed to strike a nerve for the man, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. “He’s one to talk.” He spit out in frustration, raising the cigarette back to his lips.

Barbara raised an eyebrow curiously. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She questioned and Jason sighed, exhaling smoke between his teeth. “It _means_ he’s just as bad as I am.” He said waving his hand in annoyance.  


“Dick Grayson. Childish. You sure we’re talking about the same person here?” She questioned with a scoff and he glared at her. “’Bout this tall, crystalline blue eyes, hella scary little bro.” At Barbara’s snicker, his lips twitched into a small smile. “Yeah. We’re talking about the same guy.”  


“I think you’re insane. In all the years of I known Dick, he’s never been childish.” She said rubbing the back of her head. Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, you didn’t know him like I did.” He said sarcastically. He pulled the cigarette from his lip, dropping it to the floor before he crushed the glowing tip under his boot heel.

He licked his lips before looking up at Barbara, “Next time, before you go around accusing people, you should get both sides…”

* * *

“Okay okay, so you’re telling me - you slept with him, showed up at his job not once but _twice_ and confessed your love via cake?” Her voice was strained, her hand raised trying to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook with silent giggles.

Jason glared at her. “You know I trying to be nice here.” He shot back, flicking and old bottle cap at her. “No, no!” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. It’s just….that’s so not Dick? He’s a hopeless romantic usually. You know, flowers, candles. Never ever kiss on the first date.”

“I just can’t believe that’s actually something Dick would do,” she paused sipping from the water bottle. “But you’re right. That does sound like Dick.” She admitted, “So, what can I do?” She questioned leaning forward across the seat.

Jason raised an eyebrow, “‘Do’? What do you mean ‘do’?” He questioned, and she rolled her eyes. “You know, get you two back together?” Jason let out a strangled noise, choking on the water he had been drinking. 

"You’re joking. Oh my god…you’re not. You’re serious? You’re serious. Jesus fucking Christ….you’re seriously serious?” His emotions changed from shocked to amused in just a few seconds. “Jesus woman, you’re insane. I’m too old for this shit.” He mused out loud.

Barbara scoffed in amusement, “You’re like the same age as me.” She pointed out and Jason winked at her. “Exactly. Now shut up.” He tossed the empty bottle at her before standing up. “I want a beer. You want a beer? I need one.” He moved across the room, pulling two bottles from the mini fridge in his room

He moved to sit back down, offering her the bottle before tauntingly taking it away. "I don't know. I think I may need two." He said playfully as he held it up by her head.

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to snatch the bottle from his hand. Popping the cap, she lent forward placing her free hand on her thigh. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So believe it or not, I actually don't like Barbara Gordon? So I hope this is good for those who actually like her.
> 
> I know in some comic verses, her and Dick are an item so I figured they'd have to have some sort of loving relationship? So I went for a best friend/sibling like relationship. I may devolve a bit on her? But I doubt it
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway prepare for Damian and Alfred in the next chapter when I get it up. I'm sorry it took so long, I will try and get the next one up quicker - but it will be shorter just a warining


	16. Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pick sides...

_Obviously we have Team Captain America and Team Iron Man._

_Of course there's Batman verses Superman_

 

_But now for the real question - who's side are you on_

_(As in which one is correct, and the other side is at fault)_

_**Team Dick**     or     **Team Jason**_

 

_**Dick Grayson           Jason Todd** _

_**Tim Drake              Damian Wayne** _

_**Alfred Pennyworth        Roy Harper** _

__ _**Clark Kent**  _ _ **Connor Kent**_

_**Bruce Wayne** _

 

_and of course_

**_Team Barbara_ **

**_(aka "both of y'all are idiots, quit your fighting")_ **

**_Barbara Gordon_ **

**_Jim Gordon_ **

**_Titus_ **

**_~~Batcow~~  
_ **

 


	17. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is going to help Dick because he's being ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 1am, and so I apologize for any spelling errors and such

The impatient knock at the door gathered the butlers attention. No company was expected today, and the front gate hadn’t been opened. Walking to the door, the butler cautiously opened the door only to find himself staring down at…well a child. “Can I help you?” He questioned slowly, a bit confused. 

The child scoffed loudly at the butlers tone, “I presume this is Wayne Manor, am I correct?” At the butlers slow nod, his chin jutted out proudly. “Good. Is Todd here currently?” He asked toe tapping impatiently, hands placed on his slender hips.

The butler glazed down at him confused. “I’m afraid Master Jason is out at the moment.“ He answered, “He is due back shortly however. Is there something I could perhaps help you with?” He asked slowly, and the child rolled his eyes in response.

“No you can not. Only _he_ can fix the problem.” His tone was sour, nose scrunched up in annoyance and the butler let out a sigh. “What has he done now? Perhaps I can get Master Bruce to write a check for the damages?” He offered and the kid scowled in response. “A check? Money can’t fix this problem.” He promised, “I’m afraid Dick needs something money can’t buy, and that is an apology.” 

The butler held back a smile. An apology? From Jason? That seemed quite unrealistic, but the kid seemed set in his views. “I’m afraid I do not understand.” He paused looking up at the budding clouds, “But I fear it shall rain soon, perhaps you would like to come in? I made a new pot of tea, you could wait for Master Jason in the parlor.” He offered and the kid sighed dramatically.

“I suppose I could…” He stated slowly, “I must be home by six though, or Dick will start to worry.” He responded, and the man smiled in amusement. "I will be sure you are there in time…although I must ask, what _is_ your name?” He questioned gesturing the boy to come inside. 

The child stepped inside the manor, frowning softly as he watched the butler close the door behind him. His head tilted to the side considering briefly if it was safe to give away his name. “Damian. My name is Damian.” He stated simply, deciding he’d only give away his first name to the man.

The butler nodded in response, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Damian.” He said with a soft smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You may call me Alfred if you choose.” He offered leading the way to a large room, and Damian resisted the urge to gawk at the size of it. “Please, sit.” Alfred offered, gesturing to the seats in the room. “I’ll be back in a moment, how do you take your tea?” 

Damian blinked in surprise, he gave the butler his preference before he sat down on the couch. His eyes swept over the room as the butler left, taking in all the lavish decorations and photos. Above the fireplace, a painting sat staring down at him. A man, a woman, and their son. 

Damian eyed the painting jealously, they where all well dressed - not that the late Wayne’s would be anything but fancy. Each one of their clothing probably cost more than Dick made each month, not to mention the house and all the furnishing.

He hated it. Hated the fact some lived high above the lower class. Granted Dick and him weren’t lower class, they had a nice sized apartment in a nice area. They lived pretty well on Dick’s paycheck after all. However it didn’t stop Damian from wandering away from their area. Especially with Titus.

It wasn’t hard to find the actual lower class in Gotham, it was everywhere you looked if you actually did look. All too often people looked away though, they turned a blind eye. Sometimes though, turning a blind eye ended with you bleeding out in an alley at night.

“Your tea, Damian.” The voice made Damian jump, he hadn’t meant to drop his guard, but he had all the same. He cleared his throat, taking the tray from the butler. “Thank you,” he responded lifting the hot drink to his lips.

“I must ask, Damian - you aren’t related to an Officer Grayson by any chance are you?” Alfred questioned and Damian raised an eyebrow over the cup. “You know Dick?” He asked surprised and the old man smiled softly.

He lifted his own cup to his lips taking a drink, before he responded. “I know _of_ him.” He admitted, “Officer Grayson brought Jason home one night when he….misplaced his keys.” He said choosing his words carefully.

Damian snorted, “I fear you are worried about saying the wrong things around me. I may be young, but I am _not_ naïve in the slightest.” He warned, “Which brings me to the reason why I am here - _Jason_.” The mans name was a sneer, laced with annoyance.

The butler smiled in amusement, “I’m afraid to ask almost, but I must - what ever did he do this time?” He questioned, and Damian shrugged. “Grayson won’t tell me _exactly_ but I pieced it together on my own.” He paused, taking another sip of the tea. 

“After Jason slept with my brother, he showed up at his work - numerous times I believe, as I find it hard to believe he did all the things at one time - and ‘harassed him’ as he put it, and then _he_ admitted he loved him while Grayson was at work.

I’ll be honest, I am not fond of anyone who touches Grayson, and especially someone who doesn’t leave immediately after…the act. However Grayson has been utterly unbearable the last few days after Jason seemingly confessed his love via _cake_ of all things.” He paused thoughtfully.

“I suppose if I have to choose I’d much rather have him happy and dating _him_ than curled up in a miserable ball calling in sick to work of all things. 

I just want him to go back to normal, and I think Barbra has no clue what to do, so therefore I am left with no choice to get _him_ to apologize to Grayson for his actions so he’ll go back to normal. All things considered though, and I can’t believe I am saying this, but I do believe Grayson is being a bit dramatic over this and _he_ is actually correct in this situation.”

Damian yawned then as he finished, noticing Alfred’s shocked expression he raised an eyebrow. "What?” He questioned in annoyance, and Alfred shook his head in response. “So Jason and Officer Grayson-” “Please at least call him Dick or Grayson or something. Officer Grayson is way to formal.” Damian interrupted before he gestured for him to continue.

“Anyway, _Dick_ , was at work when Jason….confessed his feelings?” He questioned and at Damian’s curt nod in response Alfred sighed. “Well no wonder he is mad. That was a bit innaproprate. He should of waited until he was off work at least. Then again, subtle was never his strong suit.” Alfred sighed, stirring his drink.

“I must be honest,” Alfred admitted, “I doubt he will apologize - especially if he thinks he’s not at fault.” Damian scoffed, “Of course he’s not. They are both being idiots, but Dick is overly dramatic as always. They both need to just grow up.” He hissed in annoyance.

Alfred smiled in amusement, “Instead of Jason apologizing…what if we do something different?” He asked, and Damian raised an eyebrow. “What?” He questioned, and Alfred smiled softly. 

“A fortnight from now, we are hosting a fundraiser ball for the GCPD-”

“Yes I know. He got an invite yesterday, but Grayson refuses to go because _you_ are hosting it.”

“Yes, but you need to get him to come….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will just be some fun stuff that has nothing to do with the plot at all (TimKon ayyy!)


	18. Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim was important to Jason. He was the cool headed one, the level headed one who looked at the facts before acting. He was smart, and sweet (for the most part) and most off all - his boyfriend was seriously good looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanish speaking Jason Todd (we all need this in life), drugs
> 
> Ya'll I am the /worst/ when it comes to procrasinating. I suck. Seriously. ANYWAY enjoy

He took the stairs up two at a time. The elevator was out again, but that wasn’t a surprise for Jason. The apartment complex wasn’t the most pleasing, but it was something a college student could afford. 

As he entered opened the third floor doot he smiled, spotting the boy sitting in the hallway with crayons and paper. “Hola Ruiz, qué estás haciendo?” He questioned and the boy looked up shyly, smiling. “Dibujo mi madre.” He offered, holding up the photo of the stick figure with noticable brown hair.

Jason grinned, “¡Es hermoso!” He promised and the boy ducked his head embarassed by his compliment. “Seguid así, Ruiz.” He encouraged, and the boy grinned looking up shyly through long lashes. 

Jason ruffled his hair playfully, and the boy flushed again. Jason gave him a soft thumbs up before moving down the hall way before he began to rapidly knock on it. “Tim! Timothy! Tim-boy! Wake up! C’mon! Open up! Tim! Timothy Drake! Tim! Timmy! Ti-”

The door was opened by a squinty eyed man, who had only a pair of light pajama pants hanging low on his hips. “Dude, shut the hell up.” His voice was annoyed, and it cracked sightly as if he hadn’t spoke in a while. 

Jason took a step back, eyes running down the mans body as he cocked his head to the side. “Nice Con.” He complimented briefly, and Conner grinned. “Yeah.” he responded.

Jason cocked his head in confusion before he suddenly squinted, looking at him closer. “Dude….are you….high?” he questioned taking in the mans relaxed figure, and red eyes. “Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t care.” He decided.

Ducking under Conner’s arm, he headed into the apartment. “Timothy! Do you have any like…baking soda? Or flour or…” He driffted off heading into the kitchen as he started going through the cupboards looking for what he needed.

The sound of footsteps had him pulling his head out of the wood shelves, smiling at the other black haired man. Tim shrugged, running a hand through already messy hair. “I don’t know.” He admitted, “Probably?”

He paused, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. “Why? Why do you need it?” He questioned, pulling his hands to squint at Jason who had stuck his head head back in the cupboard.

He let out a noise of sucess as he pulled out a bag of sugar, he moved to the table, setting it down on the table he moved to look through the mess of books on the footstool.

“Jason!” Tim’s voice made his head turn, “Huh?” He questioned and Tim rolled his eyes dramatically. “Why do you need the sugar? And what are you looking for now?” Tim questioned again.

Jason paused in his efforts to grin mischeviously at Tim, “Some white prep kids out front want cocaine.” He stated simply, and Conner snorted from where he had flopped down on the couch.

Tim shook his head in disdain,  “Jesus Christ, Jay.” He groaned out, grabbing a seat he yawned briefly before he straddled the back of it, resting his head on his arms. “You’re going to get yourself shot…” he warned, “Besides, aren’t _you_ a white prep kid?” He mocked.

Jason winked up at him holding up the small bags he had been looking for. “Used to be,” He responded, moving back to the table he took a seat. “Now I’m just a graduated white prep kid….and to be honest I’m not actually white. You’d be the white prep kid. I’d be the…white…latino…prep…actually I don’t know.” He admitted going back to measuring out the sugar.

Conner let out an amused chuckle, “You’d be the asshole who no one can stand.” He chipped in before pausing to lick the seeling agent for the join he was making. Jason rolled his eyes, flipping him off over his shoulder. “Yeah yea, fuck you Conner.” He responded.

Conner smirked, “Not today, beside’s this ass belongs to Tim.” He called, blowing a playful kiss to his boyfriend who gave him a soft smile in response, mimicking his kissy lips. 

Jason groaned at their romantic acts, “Ew, seriously you guys.” He groaned out, “I’m trying to swindle rich kids out of their money.” He argued brushing some of the sugar into a bag. Tim scoffed, “Yeah, with _my_ sugar. I wan’t half of the earnings.” He argued

Jason shrugged, “You can have it all. I just enjoy fucking with them.” he stated smugly and Tim rolled his eyes in amusment. “You’re gonna get your ass shot.” He stated under his breath and Jason snickered.

Jason licked his lips as he continued to sort through the sugar. His head shot up in confusion as he heard words that didn’t register, “Huh?” he asked and Tim snorted. “I _said_ ‘Is your dad making you attend the Police Ball on Saturday?’” he repeated. 

Jason rolled his eyes, “Like I have a choice. It’s being held in my house.” As Tim opened his mouth, Jason raised a finger it halt him. “Oliver is staying with Roy for a while, so I can’t stay there and Kori is…gone again.” he stated simply licking his finger from the sugar crystals that had stayed on it. 

He sighed then, “I don’t know.” he admitted, “Barbara says Dick is gonna be there and-” Tim shot up in his seat. “Wait! Dick? As in ‘Officer Booty-Ready-For-Duty’?”

Jason made a dramtic gagging noise, “Dude. First of all - no. Second of all - double no. Never say that again. _Ever.”_ He said crinkling his noise, and Tim jumped up from the table.

“No, seriously Jason! You have to go! You can take Roy or someone and show him how happy you are without him. That you don’t need him and like make him jealous or something.” He chirped exicitedly. 

Jason didn’t respond, shurgging dully he continued to fiddle with the sugar in front of him. A soft giggle made his head turn in time to see Conner wrap his arms around Tim’s shoulders and press a soft kiss to his boyfriends cheek. 

Conner nuzzled his face into Tim’s shoulder. Moving slowly as he pressed gentle, but sloppy kisses up Tim’s throat. “Conner!” Tim scolded with a giggle, and Conner smirked tracing his nose over the pale skin on Tim’s neck as he whispered words that made the smaller man blush. 

Jason made a disgusted face as he stood up. “And that’s my cue to leave. Goodbye.” Tim let out a soft giggle, shying away from Conner’s hands as they groped blindly at his body. “Okay fine, but I’m just saying if you do go to the ball let me know because -  _Conner! -_ if you are I need to get _\- Ah!_ Fuck Conner, seriously? - a suit because I am not missing that for the worl- _mphh_.” 

His voice cut off as Conner caught his lips with his own and Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, fine. Use a condom, safe sex is good sex and-” Jason ducked out the door as Tim blindly threw a piece of paper at him. “Stay safe kids!” He called as he closed the door behind him.

He took the stairs down slowly, taking his time. As he exited the door he was greeted by annoyed scoffs.

"Took you long enough." The first one snapped irritable, "Yeah, long enough." The second one parroted. Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, want some or not?" He snapped, ruffling his hair. The kids whispered together before the leader shrugged, "Yeah, man." He finally decided, and Jason smirked. Pulling out a couple baggies he held them up, wiggling it so the kids could see. "$60 a g."


	19. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the Policeman's Ball - but before we can arrive, we must first get ready
> 
> Or where 3 different groups have 3 very different ideas of what 'getting ready' means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY I DIDNT DIE I SWEAR - I had no internet/cell for TWO weeks at the end of July and then I had to start school again and I swear I didn't forget about this. Bonus Roy + Oliver also!

**Dick Grayson, Damian (Wayne) Grayson & Barbara Gordon**

An annoyed scrowl flicked across Damian’s face for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. He pulled away from the woman, his shoulders pushing Barbara away from him as he lifted his hands to the tie around his neck. “I don’t need your help!” He snapped, fiddling with the blue-black silk around his neck.  “I don’t even get why I have to go. I’m not a cop,” 

Barbara’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at his voice. “Because,” she hissed, “The invite was for you, and Dick, plus two.” Damian shrugged, “I could have declined.” He stated and she sighed in frustration. “Dick!” she called, ignoring the eye roll and mocking move of Damian’s lips. Dick sighed from inside the bathroom, his eyes never once leaving the mirror in front of him. “Damian,” he called back, “Please be nice.” He spoke slowly, obviously not the least bit concerned with the argument. 

Barbara sighed in frustration, picking up the note in his voice. “Both of you! Behave yourselves - Now, and later!” She paused briefly, looking down at Damian’s feet. “And where are your shoes?” She snapped, she stalked down the hallway to come to a halt in front of the open bathroom door.

She frowned briefly, tsking her tongue in annoyance. “You can’t be possibly keeping your hair like that!” She fussed glaring at the tousled mess of hair on his head. “I can’t believe you two.” She complained in annoyance.

Her hands moved to fiddle with the silk fabric flowing down her legs nervously as her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. The limo she had managed to get (from a generous donation from a ‘J.T.’) would be here any moment. She spun around, starting to pace the hallway in anxiety. 

She paused at the end of it, noticing Damian hadn’t even moved from the couch. “Damian!” she snapped, “Shoes! Where are they?” She questioned and he shrugged simply. “Dunno. M’not wearing them.” He admitted smugly, wiggling his toes in his socks. She scoffed, “Obviously, go put them on!” She snapped and he narrowed his eyes. “No.” He said simply.

Barbara rubbed her temples in annoyance, “Damian, look we have like....5 minutes till the limo is here. Please just put on shoes.” She commanded and Damian suddenly grinned smugly. “Of course.” He stated, standing up and heading to his room.

She groaned internally. This was going to be a very, very  long night.

 

* * *

 

**Jason Todd & Stephanie Brown**

 

Gelled fingers ruffled through crow black hair. His hands sculpted it into a quiff as he watched himself work in the mirror. The man hesitated briefly, frowning at himself before he wiped the residue of it off his hands and onto a towel.

Frantic knocks on the door of his room made him jump. As his head turned towards the door, the door fell silent. A few seconds passed then they started up again. “Jason!” the voice called in annoyance, “Come on! Open up!”

Jason snorted in annoyance, “Maybe I’m naked, maybe I have a dildo up my ass.” He stated sourly, and the person on the other side was silent for a moment. The door handle jiggled once, twice, and finally on the third try it opened. 

The blonde girl on the other side smiled smugly, “Huh, you aren’t naked or have a dildo up your ass. Shame.” She purred out, moving into his room without his permission. She turned, locking the door behind her as she turned to press up against the back up against rested up against the door. 

A sigh escaped as she slid down the door to sit on the floor. Her dress fluffed up as she drew her knees up underneath the fabric. She frowned, ruffling the tulle with her hands. “I hate this. I hate dresses.” She groaned out in frustration and Jason smirked.

“Chill. It’s one night, and you don’t even have to stay the whole time.” He pointed out and she snickered, “Yeah, you must be dying in that suit.” She commented, and he made a face. “Don’t mention it.” He replied sitting down beside her, “So what’s with hiding out in my room?” He questioned and she looked up at him, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

She looked back at the door, and the room fell silent for a moment before Jason heard what she was indicating. Footsteps approached, coming to a stop at his door before a quick knock sounded again at the door. “Jason? Have you seen Stephanie?” The voice questioned, “She needs to fix her hair and put on the _right_ shoes.” It explained and Jason took another look at the girl.

Her tousled blonde hair was left flowing down her shoulders, but her feet were hidden from his view under the dress. He raised an eyebrow in question but she simply shook her head. He shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Sorry Clark, I haven’t seen her. I’m getting ready still.” He lied and the man on the other sighed. “Fine, if you see her tell her to get ready. People will be here in, oh my, 30 minutes! Alfred, Alfred is everything ready...” 

The voice faded as the man rushed away to fret over last minute things. Jason snickered, “So....the right shoes?” He questioned and she grinned, sticking a leg out so he could see the shoes she wore. “Boom - Converse.” 

 

* * *

 

**Timothy Drake & Conner Kent**

A soft giggle escaped Tim’s lips as Connor pressed light, open-mouthed kisses to the base of his neck. “Con,” His name came out more breathless than he intended. “Yes?” The reply was mumbled into his boyfriend’s skin.

Tim let out a soft sigh, a gasp slipping past his lips as Conner nipped his skin lightly. “Mmmm....you need to stop. I gotta get ready. _You_ have to get ready.” he scolded nudging Conner’s bare chest with his elbow.

Conner let out a soft grumble in argument, arms tightening around Tim to hold him closer. “I don’t wanna.” He admitted, “Prefer you in my bed.” He purred nuzzling his face into Tim’s neck.

“Well _I_ want to see the Wayne Soap Opera play out.” He joked, pulling away from Conner’s grabby hands. “Seeing Jay try to peacock his way into Dick’s heart sounds quite funny to me.” He admitted, and Conner’s lip twitched slightly at the edge. “True, but I don’t want to dress up in that,” He pointed jabbing a finger at the tuxedo on the bed, “And you can’t tell me you’d rather have my tongue running down your-” “Conner!” Tim interjected, his cheeks flushing as he glared at the man who smiled smugly back.

Tim frowned, arms crossing in annoyance. “Fine, if we’re playing that game - get ready and come with me or no sex for a month.” He promised and Conner raised an eyebrow, lips parting in response Tim held up a finger. “No sexual relations of any sort. No teenage makeout-slash-grope sessions even.” He threatened and Conner scoffed, “You’re bluffing.” 

“Try me, Kent.”

* * *

 

 

 

The TV continued on playing the football Roy wasn’t paying attention to as he stuffed another handful of Cheetos in his mouth before he wiped his fingers on his pajama pants. “Roy!”

Oliver’s scolding voice made him jump, his head turned in confusion in time to see the man slip keys and a wallet in one of the pockets on his tuxedo. “Aren’t you going tonight?” He questioned glazing in annoyance at the man’s current clothes (Or lack of) which included a pair of old, ratty pajama pants - which now had orange cheese marks on it - that hung low on his hips, and a pair of old holy socks.

Roy snorted in amusement at that, “As if.” He paused stuffing more food in his face, offering the bag to Oliver he declined it with a disgusted look to them and Roy shrugged obviously not offended by it. “Nah man,” he said through a mouthful. 

He swallowed, before grinning. “I’d rather commit a double homicide bare naked on live TV than dress up in one of those monkey suits and attend of those rich people dick measuring fests.” At Oliver’s glare, he held up orange hands in surrender. “Hey, just saying how it is.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “I thought you liked _Jason_.” He stated the name exaggerated and Roy raised an eyebrow. He paused, taking a swig of the beer on the table in front of the couch as he considered his words. He sighed then, “I like him, but I don’t like him _that_ much. Like I said: Dick measuring fest Ollie. I don’t need it, and neither does Jason. We both already know I’m fucking hung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Hal Jordan in it? I know what I want to do with it, so I JUST GOTTA WRITE IT


	20. The Ball (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Policemen's Ball. A night of dresses, tuxedos, and....drunkenly confronting your crush (Again)
> 
> Part One of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One. Splitting it up because I can :P But Part Two will be up by Sunday probably so not to long of a wait!~ Be sure to check the notes at the end tho

Waiters dressed in white mingled around the room, offering trays with glasses of champagne or hor'deurves to the guests who mingled around talking. Dick was sick of the courtesies, the polite fake exchanges from the men who would usually turn a blind eye to the crime, or pay to have them hidden.

It drove him nuts - the fact that some were able to simply buy their way out of jail. There was no responsibility for the crimes. Most wouldn’t even admit there was a crime, a couple hundred bucks in the right hand and it was all swept under the rug.

Not that he could say so, a word against some of the men in this room would end with him without a job. Which was why it was smile at their words, nod and agree with everything they have to say and look pretty for the cameras.

Tomorrow it would be over, he and all the other officers would be forgotten, the GCPD would be a few thousand dollars richer, and the Commissioner would be even further up the ass of the donors. 

Which is why he was currently on his 4th glass of champagne, and seriously considering another. His eyes scanned across the room, Barbara had been called away by her father moments after they had arrived and after requesting leave for the restroom over an hour ago, Damian had disappeared. 

While there were other familiar faces, none of he wanted to hold a conversation with. That was until he saw Jason.  _Jason Todd._  The name made his stomach burn even more than just from the alcohol and he wasn’t sure why until he realized it was Jason who stood out. It was the girl on his arm.

As she threw her head back laughing, blonde locks fell down her shoulders onto her breasts. She grabbed Jason’s bicep with her hands as she talked to him with a gleam in her eyes as she talked to him. 

Dick frowned, polishing off the rest of the gold bubbly drink and reached to grab another from a passing waiter as he scowled watching the couple laugh at someone. 

He swallowed another mouthful, glaring at them before he moved from his spot on the wall. He stalked across the room to where Barbara talked with other women. “Barbara,” he whispered in annoyance, and she sighed excusing herself from the other ladies she moved to him, “Yes, Dick?” She questioned, her eyes flicking to the glass in his hand.

She frowned at the drink and his blown pupils. “Dick, how many glasses have you had?” She questioned and Dick shrugged, “Two, three….five?” He suggested and Barbara sighed. “No more.” She ordered plucking the half glass from his hand. He sighed, “Not m’fault,” He argued. “I can’t stand this company - if you can even call it that. They lie about everything, ‘We wish to help the poor, we want to see a better Gotham, we will protect the city from the bad’. 

 _“Lies,_ they can’t see what is under their own nose. How most of it is their own fault, they piss on the poor, not caring what happens to the others. All that matters is who is sleeping with who, who’s marrying who. Jason’s no better than any of the others, all he cares about is-” “Wait, Jason? Is this all about Jason?” she interrupted his drunken ramble. 

Dick scowled in annoyance, “No!” He spat, “I hate him, his big pretty face and his body is amazing. I hate him.” He sulked, but in his drunken rambling, he didn’t notice Barbara’s smug smirk. 

“Who does he think he is? I hate him.” He snapped, “I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.” His foot began to tap in irritability. “I’m going to confront him,” he vowed, “I’m going to confront him and tell him exactly what I think.” He nodded to himself, obviously thinking his idea was a great one.

He turned, eyes raking over the crowd not listening to Barbara to give her opinion on the matter. His eyes landed on the man, who was now alone. His blonde toy having left in the time he wasn’t watching.

His jaw locked tightly, teeth gritting slightly as he stalked over towards the man. “I hate you.” The words were a tight hiss, his hands coming up to shove at the man’s chest, “Woah, easy there,” Jason warned, catching his wrists as Dick stumbled forward slightly into him.

His green eyes did a quick glance over Dick’s intoxicated state, and his lips turned downwards into a frown. “How many drinks have you had?” he questioned, and Dick shook his head, wincing he lifted his own hand to the side of his head to try and steady the spinning world. “Doesn’t matter.” He slurred out, “You don’t care.”

Jason’s eyebrow arched, lip twitching in amusement. “Yeah, sure buddy. Okay you are way drunk. Come on,” he paused, plucking off a glass of water from a passing waiters tray. “Drink it.” he ordered holding it up to Dick’s lips.

Dick scowled in response, pushing it away. “No, I don’t want it.” He snipped back, and Jason sighed in frustration. “I’m not asking you what you want. I’m telling you.  _Drink it.”_ He ordered once more holding it back up level to his lips, and jerking back slightly as Dick shoved it away, the water sloshing onto his hands. “Are you serious right now? You are piss drunk, you’ll thank me tomorrow. Trust me - drink it.”

Dick turned his nose up in annoyance, “Why don’t you give it to the blonde? M’sure she’d want it.” He snarked back and Jason sighed, “Blonde? You aren’t even making sense, but you know what? Fine. Maybe I will. Just don’t….puke on anybody…or anything.” He stated.

Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You are such an ass.” He spit out, and Jason froze, “Me? I’m the ass?” He questioned and with Dick’s confirmative nod he scoffed shaking his head, “Have you met you? You’re the one who is a total ass. I’ve done nothing wrong-” “Nothing? You are such an immature child! You followed me to my workplace and….confessed your feelings to me? In front of everyone - with  _cake._ I mean who does that?”

“How am I wrong in that? You’re the one who called me - what was it? Oh yeah, a ‘narcissistic, playboy asshole’ who could never care about anyone but myself! You’re the one who told me to stay the fuck away, and that you never wanted to see me again. I don’t even know what you’re mad at me about! I’ve left you alone like you wanted, I haven’t even got arrested lately.” Jason spat out, leaning in closer he kept his voice level and low as he tried to avoid drawing attention to them from the other guests.

Dick scowled in response, “If you hadn’t of-” A slap on his back made him jump, his words cutting off as he spun to face the tan skinned man who had grabbed him. “Dick, man whats up! Haven’t seen ya in forever!” His voice was light, cheeks flushed from a few too many drinks, as he pulled Dick into a light hug. His eyes flickered over to meet Jason’s then, his eyes lighting up. “So you’re who Babs was talking about!” he decided with a soft twinkle in his eye.

He slapped his hand onto Dick’s shoulder again, making him wince. “You didn’t tell me you had a new boyfriend!” He mused, feigning sadness as both men went rigid at his words. “Uh, no you misunderstood-” “Him and me?” “we’re not dating, honestly-” They fell over each other trying to explain, but the guy brushed them off. “Nah, it’s cool. Don’t need to explain to me, you know me Dick. Barry and I were wondering when you’d get a new one. Wouldn’t take long I said, he said you’d need some down time after Kori, but here you are! He owes me like $50 now,” He winked at the blue eyed man playfully ignoring his protests, before he turned back to Jason.

“Hal, Hal Jordan.” He introduced himself. “I’m what you’d call a family friend I guess. But hey, you take care of him, yeah? He like’s to act real tough, and fierce but he is a big ‘ol softie, ain’t ya Dickie?” He paused long enough to ruffle Dick’s hair much to his dislike, before he continued.

“When Damian’s Mom left him, he basically adopted the kid ya know? Said he didn’t want the kid to end up like he did. He adopted this big ol mutt also recently. Like the size of a horse man, this thing is huge.” He stated exaggerating with his hand to show how big the dog was. “Never admit it, but he refuses to watch Bambi because he cries,  _everytime_.  Can’t really tease him much for that though, because Barry does also and look who I’m dating.”

He laughed, obviously finding his joke quite funny. His eyes still bright he glazed back down at Dick, before focusing back on Jason “Anyway you two, play safe. I’d do the whole safe sex thing but let’s be real - that is so not my thing.” He paused briefly to wink at them, ignoring their mortifed looks as he contiuned “I gotta go find Barry, I believe he wanted to find Arthur…” He said voice trailing off as he looked into the crowd of people, he shrugged. He gave Dick a quick squeeze, before he reached out and grabbed Jason’s hand and pulling him into an impromptu hug.

His lips brushed up against Jason’s ear as he leaned forward, “You hurt him, and I will find you and trust me when I say no one will ever find your body.” the threat was quick and light but the squeeze to his hand left Jason believing it.

As the man pulled back, he winked at the pair one last time before he dissapeared in with the crowd just as quickly as he came, leaving the two alone once more. They stood there in silent for a few moments, the shock of their encounter leaving them with nothing more to say.

Jason cleared his throat as he recovered, the shock looking over at the officer who looked like his pride had seriously been wounded, “So…Bambi, huh?”He questioned slyly, his voice light and joking.

However Dick stiffened, his eyes narrowing as his drunken state took the light jest as mocking.“It..was a sad movie, okay? I cried like once, not every time. He totally blows it out of proportion, okay? It was once. One time. Once, not every time…I- I don’t do it every time.  
  
“Besides I was like twelve when it happened and my own parents had just died then and it was just really-” Jason shushed him quickly as he started verging into his own personal history, “Ah wait a second, woah. I, ah, wasn’t making fun of you I swear-” He apologized holding up his hands in a submissive move.

Dick scoffed, cutting him off, “See that is your problem-” “Not making fun of you?” “Yes!” His brows furred as he thought about what Jason had said. “Wait, no. Asshole. Your problem is you are a self-centered rich playboy.” He accused.

Jason raised an eyebrow a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “Really?” He mused, faking thoughtfulness, “I’m self-centered? I made you come first.” He pointed out, grinning as it elected a flustered stammering response from Dick.

“T-That’s…that’s not what I meant.” Dick defended, cheeks turning a bright crimson in embarrassment. Jason’s grin grew in delight, “You know you’re really cute when you’re flustered.” He smirked, as Dick’s cheeks grew a darker red, but before Dick could yell at him, he was continuing. “I can’t really deny the rich part, I mean I _am_ Bruce Wayne’s son, but as for the playboy part,” He hesitated, giving a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t really date,” he paused as he recognized the annoyed glint in Dick’s eyes.

He rolled his eyes before he continued speaking, “ _Or_ sleep around despite what the tabloids would have you think. Not really my thing to be honest, I can count on one hand my partners I’ve had,” He pointed out, holding up his left hand as an example. His thumb was down, only four fingers up as he wiggled them. “And _you’re_ one of them Officer.” His pinky went down, leaving up only three.

“And as long as we’re doing this, Talia was just a one-time thing really, Kori’ and I split up, and honestly if I ever did date someone I’d cut if off with Roy also so really….” He waved his hand pointedly. “Surprisingly enough, I’m not a total fuckboy. I mean I do get into plenty of trouble with the law, but since you told me to fuck off I haven’t even done that.”

Dick opened his mouth before closing it again, his eyes avoiding Jason’s for a moment, before his head lifted slowly. “Well…what about that blonde?” He asked, and Jason eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Blonde?” he questioned and Dick scoffed half-heartedly. “The one with you tonight. Isn’t she…” He started, and Jason cocked his head. “You mean Steph?” He let out a bark of laughter, “Oh god no. I mean…well yeah, no. Stephanie is my sister…sorta. It’s not official or anything but I mean she basically lives with us and Bruce has a thing for taking in kids and adults in her case.”

Guilt flickered across his face, but as his lips parted to speak as shouts came from across the room. Both of the men’s eyebrows furrowed, sharing a glance of confusion as they looked towards the noise. Jason noticed them first, the blonde in a purple dress pulling a black haired boy around people in an attempt to get to them. “Jay! Jason!” His name was what she was calling at the same time the boy was calling….Grayson. Jason blanched as he realized who she pulling over.

His eyes darted over to Dick warily for a moment before he looked back at the two. They came to a halt in front of them, Stephanie still giggling wildly while Damian just had a smug smile on his face (which frankly worried Jason, who still was mildly afraid of the demon spawn and anything that made him happy) as he glazed at the two of them. “Todd.” He greeted through his teeth and Jason forced a weak smile on his face, “Hello Dami-” he started but Damian ignored him continuing, “Grayson, this is Stephanie.” He introduced.

Stephanie burst into another fit of giggles at that, “Okay, okay, okay _so_ Jason remember my shoes?” She questioned looking over her shoulder as if she was afraid Clark was going to appear at any moment and scold her. As Jason raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue she held up a hand, “Sooooo,” she paused, pulling up her dress enough so she could stick out her own foot next to his. “Look at his.” She encouraged and Jason let his glaze fall down to Damian’s feet to find a pair of matching converse. “ _We match._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to tie up loose ends so we can finally get to the relationship fluff ya'll. Does anyone have any questions or something I need to add to part two?


	21. Question

_This will be deleted before Part Two of the Policemen's Ball_

 

Do you guys have anybody you'd like to see (or have names pop up)? Feel free to comment and I may add them in!!

People who have (or will be) appearing so far in no order:

Dick Grayson

Jason Todd

Tim Drake

Kon-El/Conner Kent

Damian Wayne

Stephanie Brown

Clark Kent

Bruce Wayne

Oliver Queen

Roy Harper

Barbara Gordon

Comissioner Gordon

Koriand'r

Wally West

Barry Allen

Hal Jordan

Colin Wilkes

Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)

Pamela Isley (Posion Ivy)

Joker

Alfred Pennyworth

BatCow

**Author's Note:**

> Remember leave comments, kudos, or little prompts of what you wanna see! I'll try and work it in.


End file.
